


In Your Wildest Dreams

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Misha Collins - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: Norman Reedus and Misha Collins fall for the same girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY old fanfic, so not all of it will make sense. I just wrote it for the fun of it.

Gabby, Angie, Sara and I had the hardest day at work and a nice night off at a male strip club was all we needed. Especially since we heard that it was a celebrity night. Celebrity nights were the best because they paid US money to see them strip. It only happened once every three months, but well worth it. Last time we had no clue who the celebrities were, I think because they were mostly football players.  
ANYWHO  
As we sat around, waiting for the music to start, we ordered a round of Sex on the Beach and argued about how much money we should spend on the whole night. Right as we settled on $100 each, we heard girls screaming, making our attention adverted towards the stage, seeing none other then Sean Patrick Flanery, shaking his hips around. I immediately looked at Angie who stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs, waving money around. Sara and I grabbed onto the belt loops on her jeans and pulled her down onto the chair.  
"Holy hell he's more fuckin hot in person!"  
"Calm down woman. Don't get your panties in a twist." Sara responded as she let go of her pants.  
"Calm down? You can't tell her shit." Gabby's bitchiness came out a tad.  
"Or we can just...." I grabbed the money out of Angie's hands and pushed it down her cleavage and watched as Sean pointed a finger at her and waved her over to him. Like a puppy, she stood and went to him, oozing out of her clothes as he reached down and placed money into her cleavgae. (remember, they pay us, even though the money goes to the drinks eventually) We cheered like no tomorrow when he pulled her up onto the stage and made her stand still as he danced around her, rolling his hips. It was something she had always wanted and she was beat red. We all knew how hard it would be for her to keep her hands to herself. When Sean was done making her all gooey, he topped it off by kissing her on the cheek, then helped her back down. We all cheered for him as he walked away and a new song came on and Tom Hiddleston came out.  
Darted looks to Gabby as her soft side came out and melted all over the table. We were sure we were going to have to scrape her up with a spatula. She too got pulled up onto the stage, humped, teased until she turned red, then given money and an ass slap as she came back to the table. Cheering for him, we all wondered who was going to be coming out next.  
When we heard Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry, we laughed so hard and almost died when Norman Reedus came running out and jumped onto the pole. We hooted and hollered, whistled and flashed him as he did his dirty dancing, tossing money at random girls. Gabby grabbed my hand and looked at me.  
"Holy hell. I bet you are next." Gabby and I giggled, turning our attention to Norman as he jumped down and went straight over to Sara, giving her a lap dance before pulling her onto the stage. Gabby and Angie both looked at me, seeing how upset I was.  
"Don't worry baby. You will get someone special. Maybe someone that will get Sara all pissed off about." Angie squeezed my hand.  
I smiled and nodded, then turned my attention back to Sara, pushing away all emotions as we cheered her on. But it was humiliating. We all had made a big fuss the whole way over that I would get to be on stage if Norman came out, but instead, he chose her over me. For reasons unknown. For how long? Who would of known?  
But it wasn't until my recent favorite song came blaring through the speakers that I would get my shot. Not with Norman, but with someone that made Sara drop her soda all over herself.  
Misha Collins dancing to the Yeah Yeah Yeah's Phenomena.  
I watched and almost lost my own soda when he got onto all fours and crawled over to our table in a seductive manner, looking straight at me. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my friends staring at me, then looking back at him in time to see him jump onto our table, pull me up out of my seat while my soda went flying and tongued me for the last five minutes of the song.  
Fuck did he taste good.


	2. Chapter 2

I stomped my way down the halls of my work, angered that I was behind my normal schedule, even though I was on time for work. I went behind the counters of the nurses station, pushing my stuff into the closet where we kept our personals, grabbing my iced coffee from Gabby's hand and slamming my ass down onto the computer chair.  
"Wow. What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. Just had an awesome dream and it sucks knowing that it'll never come true."  
"What was it about?" She sipped on her coffee as I began to explain to her my dream, almost choking when I told her about her part with Tom Hiddleston. By the time I was done with telling her, Sara, Angie and a few other nurses were standing around me, in shock to how detailed my dream was. I was for certain that I made my friends wet themselves.  
"Dammit. Why couldn't that have happened for real?" Sara pouted as she sat down in the computer chair beside me.  
"Cause then we'd be in a fight over the boys." I flipped her hair. Glancing at the wall clock, I realized that it was almost time to wake up the residents. Working in a retirement home was just as hard as a hospital. We saw death almost every week and this was our only way of coping. Talking about men that we could never have and what we would like to do to them. Our boss had no problem with us, because she would be one of the few who could admit to having a random sex dream about Norman Reedus or Tom Hiddleston. Most of her dreams though were about Vin Diesel, and that enough would make us giggle at her.  
"What the fuck would you do if that actually happened?" One of the older nurses asked.  
"Which part?" I grinned as they laughed. "If Sean was shaking his hips, I would throw Angie onto the stage like she was a live grenade." The girls laughed again. "Gabby would faint so I would have to drag her ass to the stage and have Tom stand over her until she woke up. Hopefully not head butt him in the junk." The girls laughed again. "And I would be getting my eyes clawed out by Sara if Norman showed up wanting to take his junk out in front of us."  
"Hell yeah I would." She winked at me as the others laughed.  
"And then I'm sure Gabby and Sara would fight me to the death if Misha was thrown into the middle. Like two fucking Jews fighting over a penny." Everyone laughed until our maintenance guy came in, looking at us like we were fucking crazy.  
"You girls need to lay off the coffee."  
"Never." I hissed in a weird voice, making my friends laugh.  
"Haha, now where's that list you guys wrote out?"  
I picked up a hot pink piece of paper and slapped it onto the counter in front of him. "There you go my lovely cousin. Have fun." I winked as he shuddered, grabbed the paper and walked down the hall to his office. That was the funniest thing about my job. I worked with my best friends and my favorite cousin. Since he was six months younger then me, I could pick on him and we both tried to act like we were more mature then the other.  
As I sat down and turned back to the nurses to tell them more dreams I had been having in the last few nights, my cousin came back to me, looking like he was going to pee himself from laughing. "Shit, you girls have to see this. This is why I love Halloween."  
Without hesitation, knowing we had at least twenty more minutes before it was time to get the residents up, we rushed around the counters and down the hallway towards the main dinning hall, coming to a sudden stop in the doorway when we saw someone in a huge pink bunny costume, walking around, sipping coffee. Not only that, we saw someone in a cowboy outfit, a Loki outfit and a Castiel outfit. They were setting up the tables and chairs, mopping and making our resident Mrs. Castanos laugh as they did Elvis Presley impersonations.  
"God I love Halloween." Gabby said loud enough just for the four of us to hear. "That Loki guy looks so much like Tom Hiddleston."  
Sara slapped her arm hard. "Oh my lord. That IS Tom Hiddleston."  
"No freakin way. He wouldn't come here." Gabby protested as we watched him try to figure out the coffee machine as if he was playing the Demi God.  
The words, "Please don't tell me that I am dreaming again," came out of my mouth and all three girls pinched me making me yelp. The men turned, grins coming across their faces. The more they stared, the more they seemed like the real actors. My cousin pushed through the heard of nurses, made Gabby move over as he placed an arm around me.  
"Happy Halloween. I picked up these bums off of the street. They kept telling me that they were famous and late for a movie screening, but something just didn't seem right being in those costumes." He laughed as we all glared at him. "Seriously. Girls. It's them. Your Demi God Loki, Sean Patrick Flanery, (Sean tipped his hat) Norman Bunny Reedus and....."  
"Castiel. At your service." He walked up to me, grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
My cousin turned to me. "See there was this contest and well, I kind of entered it for you girls. You get to spend a whole month with them." All at once we slapped him, but then turned around and smashed him with hugs and the girls kissing him as I went over to Tom and turned on the coffee pot. His smile was cheesy yet cute.  
I turned in time to see Gabby go up to Sean and slap his hands and he giving a pouty face. "No. You can't just strip in front of Mrs. Castanos. You'll give her a heart attack."  
"He'll give me one." Angie went over to Norman and handed him a towel for the mess he created.  
"I feel like I'm babysitting for someone and not getting paid." I went over to Gabby and pushed her over to Tom, then pointed at Angie and demanded her to come over to Sean. "ALRIGHT! Here's the deal. You are assigned to Angie, to listen to her and do what she asks." A sly smile came to her face. "Within reason, for fuck sake. Don't go losing your job!" I snapped as I went over to Norman. "You can either go with me or Sara." Sara ran up to him and attached herself. "Or just go with Sara." A sigh of annoyance slipped out as I turned and ran into Misha Collins. "Sorry." We both said to each other.  
"I guess then I'm with you." He smiled as I rolled my eyes and walked away, hearing him follow me as the boys cheered him on like he was getting laid for the first time. As I went to the stairwell, I rushed down the first set of the stairs, stopping and turning to look at him as he came down them slowly. "Just to get things clear, just because you are famous, doesn't mean you can act like you are high and mighty."  
"And just because you are poor, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch." He stopped right next to me, flashed a smile, then went the rest of the way down the stairs and out the door. I stomped down the last flight of stairs, out the door and down the hallway to the laundry room. Since we had no one to do the laundry for a week, I had volunteered to do it all. I always came early and left late just to get everything done. "You can place your coat on the back of the chair and anything else you don't want to lose, just place up onto the table." I was glad that Gabby had came downstairs just before I showed up to flip the laundry around for me, since she was on an hour before me. Pulling out the pillow cases that laid on top, I begun to fold as he pulled off his watch and coat. He then came over to me, watched me fold the pillow cases and then pulled out all of the wash clothes and placed them into a pile that was neater then I would have done.  
"So. This contest. What the hell were you guys thinking when you signed up?"  
He looked at me with content on his face. "Eh, something to do between filming for Supernatural." He pulled out a sheet and started to fold it. "Are you that upset that you were left with me?"  
I felt bad. "No. No that's not why I was acting like that. I just didn't sleep well and woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
"Well that's shitty."  
"Yeah, but it happens. Not much I can do about it."  
"Tried sleeping pills?"  
"I think I was on them, but then again I could have been counting sheep."  
"Did you name them Dean and Sam?!"  
I giggled. "No. I named them all Castiel. Okay Maybe one Cas, but the rest were named Misha." I winked at him, happy that he gave me a shy smile. We heard men yelling profanities down the hallway, then saw my cousin bringing in Norm, Sean and Tom. "What's going on?" I gave him a concern look even though I was worried they were going to terrorize me.  
"The girls weren't working, so our boss threatened to fire them. By demand they were brought down here to help you so you can get out early tonight and enjoy a holiday for once. Good luck." He quickly left before I could protest.  
I looked at Tom. "Could you do this for me while I tell Norman and Sean what to do."  
"Sure." He smiled and gladly took over my folding with Mish. I pushed Sean into the back room, showing him the washers and dryers. "You can do the switching. Washer to dryer, dryer to the front room." He went over to the washer that was finished, grabbed a basket and pushed it under the door, like he had done this before. Norman looked at me like he was ready to go. "And you." I walked him into the very last room. "You get to sort and throw shit away." His face turned into a grossed out frown as I handed him an apron and a box of gloves. "Keep the door open and I'll be sure to spray you with bleach." I walked back into the washer room, letting the door slam shut behind me. Sean laughed as I went over to him and smiled. "Thank you for your help."  
"No problem. You can always count on me." He winked.  
"When you get that into the dryer, press E10. It'll weigh it out and dry it faster. Please also write down the pounds on the paper in the folding room. It's on the clipboard."  
"Alright." I went back to the sorting room and told Norman to weigh everything and write it on the clipboard next to the door.  
"Couldn't you have told me that the first time around?"  
My sassiness came out. "You know, I could have waited until you came up to the wash room and then told you. You would have had to come back in here dump it out and start all over again. Forty-five pounds in the small one and sixty in the back. Thanks." I went back into the wash room, hearing Sean laughing as I went into the folding room to help Tom and Misha.  
When Sean was done, he came into the front room, straight to the side counter and turned up the radio and sang along to the song Creep by Stone Temple Pilots. Tom sang with him during the breakdown and chorus. Their voices were so beautiful, I couldn't focus on my work, as they could still do theirs.  
Once they were done singing, we were done folding and placed them on the carts to be taken upstairs by the elevator. I made Tom in charge of Sean and Norman while Misha and I took up the linen and place them in the four designated closets. We waved at my friends, some of the residents who were awake, then went back downstairs with empty carts. After walking back into the folding room with the empty carts, I went to the sorting room and made Norman push the big rolly basket down the hall, into the elevator and around the halls to the four designated linen drop sites. When we got back onto the elevator, he said asked something that I hadn't heard in four years.  
"Why don't you guys get a laundry shoot? It would make it much easier for you guys."  
"We don't have that sort of money. I guess the old building use to have one."  
"Hmmm. Well, that's a shame." When the door opened, he ran out while pushing the cart, yelling like a happy little kid. I chased him down the hallway sliding to a stop behind him, seeing what he was seeing. Tom, Sean and Misha had sheets wrapped around them like togas, with big grins on their faces.  
"Toga party?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my...." I went over to Sean and begun to pull she sheet off of him. "If I could let you, but I can't, so these need to be re-folded and placed on the linen carts. Please. I don't want to get yelled at for letting you guys do this." The guys frowned, pouted and whined as they pulled off the sheets, folded them and placed them on the cart. "How about a toga party later on tonight, if we get back from running around to houses for candy."  
"You still do that?" Misha's eyebrow rose with curiosity.  
"Yeah. Make up is awesome. Usually we can pass as twelve year olds. I think it's because we're all short."  
"Would you dress up like the girls did in that one movie where they are bitches in high school?" Tom looked very giddy, while the guys were disgusted by it.  
"Mean Girls? Pfft. I wouldn't. Maybe they would." Tom quickly pulled out his phone and texted someone. "What are you doing?"  
"Texting Gabby to ask her to dress like the mouse."  
"Oooh, ask Angie to dress as the cat." Sean grinned.  
"Then I guess that Sara can be the bunny." Norman grinned as well.  
"So then what will you be?" Tom looked up at me without moving his head.  
"Not going to be a fucking parrot, if that's what your thinking. Nor a Goddamn swan." I walked away irritated. Going through my locker, Misha walked over to me, leaned against the door, looking me over. "What? You want me to be a swan?"  
"No. I think you should dress however you want. Not from some movie that doesn't mean shit."  
"Thanks." I tossed my water bottle into the locker, slammed it shut then locked it. "I'm probably just going as is that way there's no confusion to what I am." I pocketed my keys, went out the door of the washer room and headed towards the storage room. I could hear foot steps behind me, going the same way and into the storage room with me. I turned around and started to walk backwards. "Do you like following me around?"  
Misha smiled. "Yes. You are a pleasant person to be around."  
"Who the hell says that now days?" I turned back around just before I ran into the filing cabinets, went around them and headed to the shelves, grabbing a bleach bottle. He grabbed it from me as well as the detergent bottle.  
"Well, I do. I'm an old foggie you know."  
"Tell me what you think old foggie is."  
"I'm thirty eight."  
"Uh, no hon. That's pretty young." I grabbed a new mop head, then a mop stick. "Old foggie would be like...Johnny Depp. And he's still pretty young. So like maybe seventy-eight would be old foggie." I turned in time to see a cute smile. "Don't worry about age. You have a wife and two kids. That's a good start. You can still run around like you're seventeen." I nodded my head for him to walk ahead of me, then started to walk when he didn't move. I could hear him trodding off after me, out of the storage room, down the hall and back into the wash room.  
"Are we making a bomb?" Tom gave me his Loki look.  
"No. We are making solution so the floors can be washed. As well as the whites." I pointed at the small washer as Misha placed the bleach bottle onto the lid. "Can you grab that big blue bucket behind you please." I pointed at the mop bucket behind him. He went over to it, pushed it over to me, then grabbed the mop handle. "No, Misha. Tom can do this." I glared at Tom as Misha let go of the handle. I handed the mop and handle to him without telling him how to put it together. Sean seemed to enjoy watching his friends be tortured with work and my bitchiness. Telling Norman to pick up the soiled linen upstairs, I also mentioned that he was on a time limit and wouldn't be able to stop to talk to any of the girls.  
I pushed Sean into the folding room, Misha following behind. Grabbing the duct tape from the desk, I tossed it onto the counter, then pointed at all of the baskets that were broken. "We have to deal with these until the board can finally get their heads out of their asses and supply us with new ones."  
"I could buy you guys some."  
"No. They would be obligated to refund you and we cannot afford that." I waved at Misha with one finger, making him follow me out the door and into the nurses office. "For some fucking odd reason, they have troubles keeping their papers in order. If you don't mind, could you put the files in order and straighten up the desk?"  
"Sure." He smiled again. That was starting to bother me for some odd reason, even though his smile was pure awesome.  
"And try not to get paper cuts. I want all of us to be on time for lunch or my whiny bitchy friends will come flying down that stairwell and devour them in front of me and I don't feel like being sick to my stomach." I left the room before he could say a word or I could see the expressions on his face change.  
From then on until lunch time at eleven, I couldn't keep things in order. Misha was fine in the office, listening to Chicago, Journey and Foreigner, but Sean and Tom kept fighting about how things should be folded as Norman whined about being stuck with the soiled linens and kept texting Sara, which led me to confiscating his phone and locking it in my locker.  
And just like I told Misha, my girls burst through the folding room and dragged out my helpers to have lunch outside like it was a fucking picnic and a walk in the park. I found myself almost collapsing from a migraine that the boys gave me when I finally went back into the nurses office. It was amazing to see that all the files were off of the desk and the tops of the cabinets. He was looking at a paper in one hand, while writing on a legal pad.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Fixing some calculations on a separate paper so she doesn't get mad whenever she comes back."  
"Oh. Did you get that bored?"  
"I was done two hours ago, so yeah. Kind of made a flip book of Castiel, Sam and Dean. Want to see?"  
"Nah. Maybe later."  
He placed the pencil and paper down, stood up, pushed the chair away from the desk and motioned for me to sit down. Not wanting to be rude, I sat down, wanting to just fall onto the floor and fall asleep. Out of nowhere his hands touched my shoulders, gently massaging them. "Close your eyes and think of a nice place to be."  
"What?"  
"Shhhh. Just do it."  
I closed my eyes and listened to him, dreaming of what he told me to.  
"Okay. You are at the beach, sun is starting to set and you are walking barefoot. The beach house isn't that far away, so you didn't bring your shoes and neither did the guy that you are with. He teases you about something, that makes you chase him down the beach a ways, until he stops, pulls you close....he kisses you sweetly...tells you how much he loves you...." His voice trailed off as he removed his hands.  
"Why'd you stop?" I opened my eyes, seeing Sean standing there.  
"Are you already robbing the cradle?" He snickered.  
I got up and punched him on the arm. "Don't be a dick. If you guys weren't so rowdy, he wouldn't have to that." I turned to Misha. "Thank you. That was lovely."  
"You're welcome milady."  
I blushed, covering my face a little as I walked away. Sean followed me, purposely running circles around me. "Would you knock it off."  
"Awe, but I am having fun."  
"What do you want? You're suppose to be outside with Ang."  
"I know, but they are bitching about their bra sizes and whose going to be what for tonight and I'm just not into that kind of shit." He stopped running circles and skipped into the folding room after me. "Do you like him?"  
"What?"  
"Misha. Do you like him? Cause he's been recently divorced."  
"Oh. Well, how sad for him." I gave a genuinely concerned voice and look. "But I'm not interested."  
"What?! You've got to be crazy. He's going to make you fall for him."  
"Um, no. I quit falling for guys and their bullshit like two years ago." I took stacks of linen off of the counter and placed them onto the carts.  
"Well, that was then. Things can change on a dime."  
"Not with me. Never with me. I don't know if my friends have told you already, or not, I'm Murphy's Law. Anything can and will happen to me in a bad way. That's why they call me Murph sometimes. Not to get confused with Norman." I was relieved to see his smirk.  
"Well, if he can't get you to go crazy over him, then I know I can at least make you change your views of men."  
"Okay cowboy. If you think you can, you have a month to do it. And it just can't be you." I waved my hands at him. "You're already awesome and treat women good. Prove to me that there are men out there like you, not like the assholes I've already been with."  
"Okay. So if I can, by the end of the month, you are going to go with me to California and speak to the ladies that take my class. And if I fail.... I have to spend another month here, just with you. Just to keep trying. And I know how much that will bother Angie." He held out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. I hesitated at first, realizing what I was going to get myself into and possibly angering my best friend, but it was for a greater good. And I could always push him off on her whenever she got to be too much. Walking over to him, I held out my hand and shook his.  
"You know I'll remember this."  
"Good, cause I will to. And I'm amped to prove you wrong." He pulled his hand away while winking, then took off back outside.  
Biting my bottom lip, I turned and went back to the personals pile and begun to sort through them.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys hadn't bothered me the rest of the afternoon. Instead, they were made to entertain the elderly for a few hours after lunch. Which was a nice break for me until after work, when they bombarded my tiny apartment with my girls dressed up. Sara claimed she was dominatrix Barbie, Gabby a passive aggressive nurse and Angie was dressed as Marilyn Monroe, wig included. I couldn't avoid their stairs as I walked around in my pajamas and a towel around my head.  
"What the hell? You aren't going as a bipolar mother are you?" Sara hissed.  
"No." I noticed that Norman was sporting a leather jacket and biker boots. His Ray Bans on top of his head since it was so dim in my living room. My eyes darted to Sean's for help, seeing that he kept to his cowboy outfit, but added chaps and spurrs. I'd hate to know what he and Angie were going to do after the party they wanted to drag me to.  
"Do you even have a costume?" Gabby asked as she leaned against Tom, who decided against his infamous Loki costume. I had a hard time figuring out what he was, since Gabby was leaning on him.  
"Do you think I have the extra money for that shit?"  
"What?" Angie stood up from the arm rest. "Why didn't you tell us? We all could have pitched in."  
"Cause I didn't want you girls to know. I was hoping you guys would forget about me."  
"Hell no. We never could." She came over to me and locked her arm around mine. "We must find you something to wear."  
"She could always go in her underwear." Norman spat out, making me want to punch him. Tom slapped him upside the head.  
"Don't you have anything to wear from past Halloweens?" Misha spoke up. My gaze went to his, seeing that he was in a suite and bow tie.  
"And what are you suppose to be?"  
He stood up, straightened the jacket then folded his arms in front of him. "I'm Bond. James Bond."  
That perked my interest more, but I tried to hide it as I turned to Gabby for help.  
"She hasn't really ever been able to do a Halloween. She didn't celebrate it as a kid and she either worked or stayed at home with the lights off."  
"Do you have a dress?" Sean asked. "You can be a Bond girl."  
"Oooh, that would be a lovely idea." Sara perked up.  
"But I don't own any dresses."  
"Oh don't worry about that." Misha spoke up again. "I covered that for you. If you go upstairs to your room, there is a package waiting for you."  
Confusion and worry over took me as I took off for the stairs, Angie in pursuit. Stopping by my beside, we saw a box with satin ribbon around it, laying there untouched. "How...did he do that? He didn't even know where I lived."  
"While Sean was talking to you, I drove this here and left it on the bed for you. Misha bought it in hope you'd go out on a date with him. Open it."  
Hands shaking, I slipped off the ribbon and opened the box. A dress, my size, black, elegant, but not too over the top laid in it. I pulled it out, gasping. "This had to be...a lot of money."  
"He wouldn't tell me how much, but he also said it wasn't enough for someone to want to rob you of it. Here, let me help you put it on." She closed the door, then took the dress from me as I took off my clothes. As I slipped the dress on, she pulled out beige heels from the closet and placed them onto the bed, then came over to me and zipped up the back. "He also bought the shoes. I told him all of yours were scuffed." I was becoming speechless as I slipped on the heels, then turned around to show her. "Oh my fucking....gahhhh. I want to eat you up. Gawd your so sexy." Blushing, I gave her a hug, then stood still as she pinned my hair up with bobby pins, leaving some strands hanging. She quickly took hairspray and put curls in with her fingers, scrunched my hair, then slapped my butt and went with me back to the stairs.  
Rushing down first, she hushed everyone up, then introduced me like she was a model in a game show. I slowly went down the stairs, sliding my hand down the railing, hoping I wouldn't trip and fall face first. When I reached the last step, everyone was staring at me and the first time in my whole life, I felt really beautiful.  
Awesome as it seemed to see Norman fumble his cigarette, the real happiness came when Misha stood, came over to me and stared. He seemed to be breathless as he told me how beautiful I looked. Holding out his arm, he waited patiently, not able to take his eyes off of me. While he escorted me out the front door, our friends walked out behind us, silently getting into the limo.  
Angie and Sean sat by me and Misha, while Gabby, Tom, Norman and Sara sat together on the back seat. We were whisked away down the street to the Community Center, where a twenty one and over party was going on. As much as us girls were worried that the boys would be spotted and bombarded, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, like they didn't care.  
Once the limo driver opened the door, Tom stepped out first, then Norman, Sean and Misha. Tom Held out his hand for Gabby, taking her up the stairs and into the building. Then Norman and Sara, Sean and Angie, Misha helping me out last. But we didn't take the stairs. Instead, he walked me up the ramp, around the corner and to the balcony. We stopped to watch the little kids run around in their costumes and cheered on the little boy that looked like him as Castiel. After the sun finally set, he took me inside, hesitant to go into the gym because of how packed it was.  
Now it was my turn to escort him around. I turned, took him up a flight of stairs and through a door. We stopped at the railing and pointed down at our friends who were slow dancing. "Well, I'm glad that they are happy." I turned to him, seeing him bow, while holding out his hand. I placed mine in his as he straightened back up, got pulled close and slowly danced with him. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Alright."  
"What happened, if it's not too personal....."  
"My marriage? It wasn't that anyone cheated. She just wasn't happy anymore. We tried everything, but in the end...." His voice trailed off, making me feel bad for asking. "What is making you not want to date anyone?" His sudden change of conversation startled me.  
"Abuse. Verbal. Emotional. Physical and Spiritual. A bad fiance, who chose meth over me and his kids. Not my kids. With another woman. Lies. Unfaithfulness. No loyalty. Chivalry was dead with every man I dated, some friends as well."  
"What keeps you from dating a woman?"  
"The fact that I still have little hope for the right man to come along."  
"Doesn't mean you can't date a woman in the meantime. Just for fun. Nothing serious."  
"I guess I just never really put much thought into it. Not until you said something about it."  
"Well there's always a first for everything." He spun me around like I was a child being a ballerina, stopping suddenly when we heard yelling going on down on the dance floor. We looked over the side, seeing Norman punching someone and the girls yelling at him to stop. Sean was on the floor and Tom was pushing some people back.  
"No fucking way." Turning quickly, I rushed out the door, down the stairs, through the crowd, coming to a stop by Sean. I looked up, seeing a tall, cracked out man holding his fists up, nose bloody and busted. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I yelled as Misha pulled Sean to his feet.  
Norman stepped forward, speaking up. "That fucker put his hands on Angie way too many times. Sean asked him to stop and got decked. So I hit him until he backed off." It was odd to hear that Sean, a black belt, was being beaten to the ground.  
"Tom, get the girls out of here. Norm, take Sean to the bathroom."  
"Ah, listening to a bitch now, are we? Can't take care of yourselves?" The man finally spoke.  
"Fuck off." Turning to leave, he grabbed my arm, flipped me around to face him, but was prevented from doing anything when Misha stepped up and decked him in the face, sending him down to the floor out cold. He shook his hand, grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd, out to the lobby where we met up with Sean and Norm. The boys laughed at what we told them as we went out into the limo and climbed in. "This is why I don't go any where now days." I plopped down between Sean and Misha as Angie babied Sean.  
"Now what? The dance got ruined." Sara complained.  
"I know where we can go." I got out of the limo and climbed into the front to tell the driver where to go. I kept it a mystery, ignoring texts and phone calls from my friends as we drove through town and ended up on the outskirts of town. Having the driver stop on the side of the road, I jumped out and clonked my heels against the pavement as I went across the road and stood in the middle of the roads where the curves all met. Hearing my friends gasping and calling me insane, the boys laughed and walked over to me and stood. I pointed out the constellations that I could remember, then looked at all of them when a few cars whizzed by us. Amazed at their stillness, the adrenaline rush changed their moods and I swear for that short amount of time, they all became seventeen again.  
During the drive home, everyone sat in silence. I knew that I had them hooked. It was going to make the bet with Sean a little bit harder for me to win, if I was already going to be taking bricks down one by one, without any assistance.


	5. Chapter 5

"Move now." Sean whispered to me as I tried to unlock the door to my apartment before the others showed.  
"What? I have it."  
"No. With Misha. Trust me when I say, take the first opportunity to kiss him." He pushed on my door making it open, then smiled at me as I walked in and begun to turn on the lights. As I went into the kitchen to let my dog inside from the back yard, I overheard Angie telling someone where the bathroom was upstairs, then the t.v. turn on and the girls get excited over something. Going over to the dog bowl, Sean popped his head in. "Go, now." I shook my head no, then poured food into my dogs bowl. He sighed, walked in and took the bag from me. "GO! You may never get another chance. Not with the way things are going between Norm and Sara right now. And I KNOW she likes Misha." He placed the bag down, pushed me towards the living room, pass the t.v. which I saw that Fast and Furious was playing, stopping when I reached the stairs. I quickly looked around, seeing that Misha wasn't there and my friends were engrossed with the movie.  
Going up the stairs, I slowed down when I saw that my bedroom lamp was on, pushed my door open, seeing him sitting there on my bed, in boxers and a tee shirt, looking at my poem book. I quietly closed the door, then unzipped my dress, holding onto it until he looked up. Our gazes locked, dropping the dress, amused at his look. He looked enthralled, like I was the only thing in the room, like he had no interest in my poems anymore. Without letting him speak, which I believe he was speechless anyway, I went over to my bed, climbed onto it and crawled up to him, straddling him. I placed my lips on his, amazed at how soft they were. Happy that he was kissing me back, turned sour quickly when he pushed me back, looking into my blue eyes with his blue orbs.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, no. Your gorgeous. Beautiful. You kiss....fantastic. I just....."  
"I'm sorry." Trying to get off of him, he held me from moving, but I kept pulling away until he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a french kiss. I pushed away, looking back into his eyes. "Make up your mind."  
"I'm....I can't. I....want you. I do. I just don't want to hurt you." His gaze went down at my chest, licking his lips. "I'm sure you taste lovely."  
"Angie says I'm delicious." I smiled when his eyes jumped back up to mine, giving me a "oh really?" look. I felt his hands grab my ass, sliding me closer to his pelvis. The scent of Georgio Armani wafted up my nose, as his face got closer to mine. I was sure he was going to kiss me again, but instead he went to the left side of my neck and kissed it, licking a small part of my neck as well.  
Hearing his voice soft and sensual. "You taste good to me." His hands slowly went up my back, stopping at my shoulder blades, sliding towards my breasts, but stopping on my ribcage. While they laid there on my sides, his thumbs rested under my breasts. Leaning me back some, he took a nipple into his mouth, lightly suckling as I gasped, and clawed at my legs. His right hand slid down my side, across my abs, stopping at the hem of my panties. His mouth came back to mine, slipping his tongue against mine, while pushing my panties down and fingering my nub. My arms went around him, moving my hips, rubbing against his hard member. My right hand ran up the back of his neck, pulling the short strands, panting, wanting him more then ever before. He pushed me back, looking into my eyes as he sucked my juices off of his fingers. "Tastes good." His voice was seductive, hypnotizing, enticing, whatever I wanted it to sound like, as horny as I was. I kissed him, swallowing his saliva mixed with my flavor, rubbing my wet core harder against his until I felt his tip touch my wet slit. He held me up, adjusted my panties, then slowly slid me down onto him, pulling me up every time I gasped. He was a lot thicker and longer then I had assumed, which made it more then perfect because he could hit my sweet spot. without even trying. Soft lips on my neck, quiet moans from him as I kept moving, feeling his hands all over me. Lips suckling, lightly biting anywhere he could place them. Fighting back the explosion, I slowed down, almost to a stop, kissing his lips continuously.  
"I don't want to go yet." I whispered out the words, as his lips went to my neck again.  
"Don't worry about me. I could last forever with you." Somehow those words made me confident enough to go again. All night if I had to. Clinching my ass cheeks, I rode him until I hit the ecstasy point, trying to keep my cry quiet by kissing him. I could feel my cum running down onto him, when I slid off of him. He prevented me from laying down, keeping me straddled on him. He moved my hair from my face, placing a kiss on my nose. "I want to do this with you forever." His grip loosened around me. "Will you let me?" His whispering was cute, like he was keeping a secret between us.  
I kissed his chin. "I will." Kissing him on the lips, feeling a smile coming on, he flipped me over onto my back, rolling on top of me and leaned on his arms. He kissed me again, trailing kisses across my jaw line, down my neck, stopping at the nape. He lightly bit and sucked, then asked me if I was ready to go again. I slid my legs out from under him, arched them, which also arched my back, then slid my hands across his back. But before he could do anything, we heard Angie in the shower, screaming. We laughed as I reached up and knocked on the wall, then placed it onto his back. "Now you can show me what you can do." His eyebrow cocked with amusement, but the screaming started up again, making him irritated. He gently got off of me, slid off the bed an tucked himself in before walking out and over to the bathroom door. I could hear him and Sean arguing, Misha winning the argument. Misha came into the room, shaking his head.  
"They'll be taking it downstairs." He closed the door then sprinted and jumped onto the bed. "Is it still a go?" Smirking, I nodded my head, giggling when he tried to take off his shirt, getting it stuck on his head. When he finally pulled it off, he put his hands on his hips and grinned. "I meant to do that." I laughed as he pulled off his boxers, quieting down when he got back into position. I couldn't keep the smile away as he playfully rubbed his face against my neck, sucking on my earlobe. My smile melted into an O face when I felt his hard member expand my tight wet muscles. Inhaling a gasp, he stopped pushing in, pulling out slowly, stopping before his tip could exit. "Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear. I told him I was, then felt him entering me again, stopping just as he hit my hot spot. "Holy Christ" slipped from his lips as he slowly thrusted, building up his energy, going faster when I moaned the word "fuck" and dug my nails into his shoulders. He kept a steady pace, which brought us to our end quicker then before. I didn't want to stop. He said forever and that's the way it was going to go until we were about to die.  
Slapping my hands on his ass, I pushed his hips down, clinched my ass cheeks again and rolled my hips as much as I could until we both climaxed again. We were becoming breathless, soon needing water, but he begged for me to do it again, whining when I couldn't muster up the strength. Holding onto my hips tightly, he thrusted into my deep core, moaning loudly, using the Lord's name in vain, face turning red, panting, getting excited every time I screamed his name. And this time when we both came, he finally called it quits and laid down beside me, sweaty, panting, calling out for water, like it would just magically appear.  
Rolling over onto my stomach, he rolled over onto his side and poked me in the rib cage. "Don't go to sleep." I grunted at him when he poked me again. "Don't go to sleep. I want to talk." But I wasn't wanting to do anything but sleep. I heard him guzzle down my water, then felt him snuggle close. "Thank you." He kissed my forehead. "It's been a while."  
"Mmmhmm." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleepyland.

 

Jumping awake from hearing screaming, I yelled back, then jumped out of bed, grabbing my bathrobe. I pulled it on and tied it before going into the hallway, seeing Misha and Norm standing at the top of the staircase. I went to them, looking down the stairs at Sean. "What is going on?" I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"  
"Four in the morning. And I'm not too certain." Norm answered me. "I heard a bunch of screaming so I came out here, seeing Sean, hearing cussing. Literally every other word was cussing."  
"Whose yelling?"  
"Angie and the girls." Sean spoke up. I went down the stairs, stopping by him, seeing Tom holding Gabby back.  
"Keep your skanky hands to yourself."  
"Skanky?!" Sara shrieked. "If you pleased your man right, he wouldn't have come to me in the middle of the night, you fat bitch."  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Gabby swung at her, missing as Tom pulled her back. "I'm going to break you like a pencil, you barbie tweaker." She lunged at her again, but Tom kept her back.  
I had enough, went over to Sara and slapped her across the face. Both girls stopped and looked at me. "Knock it the fuck off or get the hell out of my house. I know you wouldn't do that shit, cause you wouldn't risk losing Norman." I spun around, glaring at Gabby. "And you. Why the hell would you think that Tom would do such a thing? He's one of the most respectable men here, next to Sean. Can't you see that she's trying to get a rise out of you?"  
"Oh my.... Jesus Christ. You're going to think that I'm lying?" Sara snapped. "He climbed into bed with me and fondled my boobs until I woke up and screamed." She pushed away from Angie. "I'm done. I'm out of here."  
"HOLD IT!" Sean finally came over to us, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one's going anywhere until this gets resolved. Calmly."  
"Yeah okay." Sara became sarcastic.  
"Tom, what really happened?" I looked at him, seeing he was scared shitless.  
"Norm said that he and Sara were going to be in the family room, Gabby and I in the living room. The girls went to sleep, while we had a few beers and played poker in the kitchen. When Misha came in for a drink, he and Norm left, Sean followed and I wanted to go to bed. So while the guys were upstairs talking to Angie, I climbed into bed thinking that Sara was Gabby."  
"So you girls switched and didn't tell the boys. Sounds like it was your guys's fault and not his."  
"I didn't know we were suppose to be in the living room."  
"And I didn't know that we were suppose to be in the family room." Everyone's attention was turned to Norman who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, Misha behind him.  
"What? I swear I told them."  
"How much did you drink?" I asked.  
"Two beers and a water."  
I sighed. "It was just a mistake. Can you please apologize to each other and get over it? Not only are you two friends, you work together and that would look bad at work."  
Gabby sighed. "I'm sorry I called you skanky."  
"That's fine. I tend to dress like it."  
"That's not okay Sara. Don't bring yourself down." Angie pinched her arm.  
"I'm sorry I called you a fat bitch." Sara pouted as she apologized.  
Gabby turned to Tom, apologizing, then snuggled against him.  
"Now that everyone's peachy, I'd like to go pee and then go back to bed." Turning, I slapped Angie's ass, then went over to the stairs and pushed pass Norman, sticking my tongue out at Misha. He slapped my ass, then followed me upstairs and into the room, closing the door tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Not knowing where we were going, the four of us girls argued with the guys about being blind folded the whole way to our destination. It was too early in the morning, none of us had coffee and Saturdays were usually spent cooped up in the living room watching movies. Not today though. Today, we were made to wear different colored bandannas, smell things that weren't recognizable and sit our pretty little asses on something cold and hard.  
"Goddamn it Flanery. I'm freezing my tits off." I snapped at him, then felt a coat go around me and a kiss on the cheek. I assumed it was Misha cause of the cologne that wafted towards my nose. "Oh, thank you."  
"No problem." Yep, my man.  
"What the hell are we doing out in the freezing cold anyway?" Sara shivered, making the whole thing we were sitting on shake.  
"We are going to show you a good time." Tom hopped down, making clanging noises and I could tell that we were sitting on bleachers.  
"OH OH OH!!" Angie shouted. "I know where we are!!!"  
"Okay. Remove your bandannas." Sean instructed us. "Ah, but keep them in your lap cause you'll be needing them later." We all took off the bandana's seeing that we were at the fairgrounds.  
"I KNEW IT!" Angie jumped up and danced around. She jumped over the bottom step and ran over to her man.  
"What the hell? I didn't sign up for this!" Sara whined.  
"Stop being a baby." Norman shook his head at her, while stamping out a cigarette. He had a navy blue bandanna wrapped around his forehead.  
Sean had on a red one, tied a red one around Angie's, then told us what we were going to do. "Us guys are going to ride the mechanical bull. If you want to try, be my guess and I can spot you. We will have a capture the flag game and then going on the track to race." Gabby got up and went to her man, excited to be able to do something different for once. Everyone looked at me. "Two down, a third one is needed to get this going."  
I looked at Sara, seeing pleading eyes and shaking her head. "No way! I'm NOT getting dirty!" I looked down to see that I had a purple one and then at Misha, laughing at the way he wore his purple bandanna.  
"Please, don't make me do this!"  
"Stop being a wuss." I got up and hopped over the bottom bench, going over to Norman and put my arm around him. Misha nudged her.  
"Looks like you're doing this." He grinned, showing his teeth as he got up and came over to me. She whined as we walked over to the mechanical bull and stood where the barell was. Norman climbed onto it first, looking scared as shit.  
"You can do this!" I cheered as he grabbed onto the leather strip. Angie and Gabby helped me cheer him on as he held on for as long as he could, before falling off.  
"30 seconds." Tom yelled out, then handed the stopwatch to Angie as he walked over and climbed on. Norman got up and came over to me.  
"Damn, that was hard."  
"Was it worth it?"  
"Hell yeah. A little scarier then the fucking horse though." He gave me a hug, not wanting to let go as we watched Tom, who lasted a little bit longer. "Ang, you should go next."  
"HELL YEAH!" She rushed over to the bull, allowed Sean to help her up and braced herself as he backed away. She held on much longer then Norman and Tom, making us girls cheer for her, even Sara, who was still sitting on the bleachers. When she finally fell off, Sean quickly pulled her to her feet, laughing with her. "Fuck that was fun!"  
"Good. Cause I'm going on next."  
"Fuck yeah baby!" She kissed him, then slapped his ass as hard as she could before he climbed on. "THAT'S MY COWBOY!! True cowboy right here!" She yelled as we watched him ride it for a full two minutes before the guy turned it off. He hopped off like a champ and scooped Angie up into his arms.  
"Booyah bitches!" He yelled at his friends. "Top that motherfuckers!"  
"Okay Sean. I think we should all go play capture the flag now!" Misha looked at his watch.  
Without hesitation, Norman and Sean ran down the field towards the marked off area, trying to trip each other and pull each other down. Angie and I ran after them, Gabby not too far behind with Tom and Misha. We could hear Sara scream at us to wait, but we wanted to go have fun, so we kept going until we reached the boys. We never played the game, instead watched Sean and Norman wrestle in the mud, seeing Ray Bans flying in the air as well as shoes, making me and Angie run around collecting everything. I set everything down onto the bench nearby, screaming when someone put their muddy arms around me, picked me up and tossed me into a muddy puddle.  
Soaked from head to toe, I stood up and splashed Angie who screamed because it was freezing cold, but then turn around and splashed me back. At the same time we looked at Misha, rushed at him and pulled him into the puddle, laughing when he went in face first. He sat up and pulled on the back of my knees, bringing me down on top of him, splashing me in the face. When I saw the neon green flag, I clawed my way out of the deep hole and ran towards it, hearing the girls scream for me to run faster. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Norman behind me, trying to grab onto my jacket to bring me down.  
Norman caught onto it, spun me around, trying to hold me, but I slipped out of the coat and kept running. I could hear the girls still screaming as I neared the flag, but Sean came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. He straddled me, tickling me as I screamed for help.  
"No one's going to help you because Tom's preventing the girls from coming to your aide."  
We heard someone going "oooooooooooo", looked over towards the flag, seeing Sara run up to it, snatching it off the pole and running off. Norman jumped up and ran after her making her squeal "shit" the whole way around the bleachers, down the field and to the other side, sliding in the grass when she got across the finish line. Gabby and Angie cheered as Sean groaned and got up. While he was watching the girls flip him off and telling him that he was a sore looser, I slowly got up and jumped onto his back, slamming mud into his face, smearing it all over his hair, got down quickly and dashed off down the field yelling yelling “aaaahughhhh” as he tried to wipe it off his eyes.  
Knowing that I was about to be in a world of hurt, I hid behind Norman as Sean ran up to us, trying to grab me a slap mud onto my face and hair. Norman tried to get out of the way, but couldn't move fast enough to avoid the flinging mud. I knew that the girls were throwing mud too, cause Sean yelled at them to stop, but they just kept laughing and throwing mud. Misha finally came over to me, held my arms behind me, watching as Sean smeared cold mud all over my face, hair and chest.  
"Sorry about the breasts, but I had to get you back." He winked, then went over to Angie and tossed mud at her. He chased her around, slipping every so often, while Gabby chased Tom back towards the bull and Norman kicked mud at Sara's legs.  
I wiggled my way out of Misha's grasp, turned and instead of being able to knock him down, he yanked me in and kissed me sweetly, despite the mud on my face. Pulling back, he gently wiped some mud off my face, kissed me again, then pointed at the race track. Running over there, we yelled at the others to hurry, stopped at the first two carts and got in, driving off in our own.  
A lap in, our friends finally joined us, coats flying everywhere, yelling and laughing as well as running into each other, cutting each other off and having a middle finger war. It was awesome that Sara finally stopped being a big baby and had fun with us. But that didn't stop us from being mean and make her go off the track and into a bale of hay. Norman and I laughed as we drove off, leaving her in the dust, flipping each other off.  
By the fifth lap, the mud started to cake onto me, making me itch. I pulled over and hopped out, rushing to the building where the showers were. The metal door was heavy and loud, but as long as it alerted me, I didn't care. I went to the furthest shower, around the corner from the others and sighed when I saw that it didn't really have a door. "Whatever." I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, slipped off my shoes and kicked them at the wall. Sliding my shirt over my head, I heard the door open and shoes slapping against the pavement. Hearing a "mmmmm" in a sexual way, I looked over my shoulder, grinning when I saw Misha standing there. I watched him pull his clothes off in minutes top, moved over to me, putting a hand on my hip. He reached out and turned on the water. The cold drips made me shiver as his hands pulled my buttons apart, then slid my jeans down to my ankles. I lifted my feet, kicking the jeans at the wall, turned to him, feeling his hard member against my skin. His lips caressed my neck as his hands ran down my sides, stopping at my hips. I laid mine against his chest, lightly gasping as he nibbled the nape of my neck.  
Hearing a raspy voice, we looked over seeing Norman standing there. "Wow. So that's what you two look like." He winked. "Sorry to intrude, but Angie has been worried about you. She found your abandon cart and assumed the worse. But now that I know you're with the Angel, I'll let her know that God saved you." He turned, licking his lips, then walked away.  
"Wait." Misha called out. Norman stopped. I gave him a weirded out look. "Do you trust me?" He asked me. Hesitantly I nodded. Nothing had to be said to Norman, as if he knew what Misha was thinking. Pulling off his clothes, I watched, eyes brightening up as I saw why his bulge was always so prominent. Norman came to us, placing a hand on my lower back as he made out with Misha. I gasped excitedly then giggled a little, immediately stopping when they looked at me with sexy eyes. Norman shuffled around to be behind me, kissing me on the neck, as Misha kissed me, fingering me, moving to my shoulder, biting me. I let out soft moans, lightly scratching Misha's chest. Norman grabbed the stool, sliding it over and placed my leg up onto it. He ran his hand across my ass and thigh, gently squeezing. I watched the muddy water run down my creamy white thigh, down my calf and shin, onto my tiny foot and maroon painted toes. I could feel the mud run down my back and ass from my hair and Norm's as he kiss the back of my neck and Misha suckled my breasts as the mud ran down my front.  
"How badly do you want me?" Misha whispered, face close to mine. I inhaled a gasp as he teased me with his tip, feeling Norman holding my thigh.  
"Do it." Norman's raspy voice rolled out, sending shivers through me. My hands rested on Misha's shoulders as he slowly pushed himself in, moaning as he felt my tight walls suck him in. "Fuck, that's hot." Norman watched as Misha moved up and down. Misha's left hand held me on my shoulder blade, right hand on my left hip. He nodded at Norman, then looked into my eyes. My ass was spread apart as Norman slipped his tip in, moaning louder then expected. Sandwiching me in between them, they made out again, then turned their attention to me. My lips locked with Norman's, slipping my tongue against his, panting as they gently thrusted, moaning, exchanging saliva with each other, licking my juices off their fingers, groping my breasts, biting me as I scratched Misha's chest with one hand, fingers around the back of Norman's neck digging in. Long, slender fingers digging into my thigh, back, ass, breasts. Our moaning, breathing was syncing up all the way until the boys released inside me, moaning louder then before.  
Norman pulled out first, slowly, kissing me sweetly. He thanked us, before walking away, grabbing his clothes. Misha gently lowered my leg, holding me against him as the cold water ran down our overheated skin.  
Once Norman left, Misha pulled back a little, placing a hand under my chin, lifting my head up to look into my hazel blue eyes. "You good my love?" A small smile came to my face as I breathed in the cologne from both men and mud. Everything was perfect. I couldn't have asked for more.


	7. Chapter 7

"I know that you broke the bet."  
I looked up at Sean from pouring the food into the dog bowl. Oh God, please don't tell me he knew what I did with Norman and Misha. Okay. Act normal. Nothing happened. "What?"  
"You slept with Misha. The other night when he came to the bathroom and argued with me about being loud. I know that you were fucking him. See I told you, you'd change your mind about men."  
"Yeah yeah I know." Placing the bag into the laundry room behind the door. "So, when are we going to Cali?"  
"After Thanksgiving, duh. Unless you wanted to go sooner?"  
"I think the sooner the better. The girls will kill me if I miss black Friday."  
"Okay. That works for me." He turned and headed back into the living room. "Oh, we're going to church by the way."  
Fuck. The one thing I did not ever look forward to. Now I know why he was dressed like Connor. Wait, if he was going to dress like that, then Norman......  
I walked into the living room seeing Norman standing there next to Misha and giggled. Flandus was the MacManus brothers and Misha was Castiel. The funniest shit ever. Wondering if the girls picked up on it, I went over to Angie, giggling still, putting my arms around her and chin on her shoulder. Gabby was arguing with Tom about putting on a tie or not.  
"Have you noticed something with our men today?" I whispered in Angie's ear.  
"No, what?" I heard her gasp, then giggle. Yup, she spotted it. Sara and Gabby looked at us, confused. We kept our mouths shut, wanting to see how long it was going to take for them to notice. Sean waved at us to keep our mouths shut, making it obvious that they did it on purpose.  
What made it even better, was when we stepped out of the car and walked into a Lutheran church, making Angie and I bust up laughing as we headed to the chapel doors. Norman and Sean put their hands over our mouths, shushing us before we opened the doors. Quietly slipping inside, Sean took Angie down the isle, sitting six rows from the back. Tom and Angie sat behind them, while Sara sat down next to Gabby. Misha walked away from me, heading to the front. It gave me notion, a sick feeling in my stomach that he was mad at me for something. Norman sat in the back with me, pretending to pay attention to the preacher. He got googly eyes from some hot chicks across the church and a few teenage boys giving him a rock n roll sign from the other side.  
When it was time to pray, I heard Norman mumble something softly. "What?" I asked, looking at him.  
"Have you ever had sex in a church before?"  
"No, have you?"  
He shook his head. "Want to?"  
"What?" I almost shrieked, seeing people stare at me. "Sorry."  
He nudged me. "You pick the place and I'll head out and find you."  
Glancing up to the front of the church, I saw the back of Misha's head, getting second thoughts. Fuck it. I got up and slipped out before the prayer was over, headed towards the bathrooms and dashed inside. Peeking out the door, I waited for the ushers to walk in with the tithing bowls, then dashed out and up the stairs to all of the offices. Going down the hallway, I looked around, and into windows to make sure that no one was around. I felt a pair of hands go around me, making me jump.  
"Shh. Let's go in this one." He pointed to the lead pastors door. We giggled quietly as he pulled out a credit card and broke into the office. He pulled me in, closing the door as quietly as possible, locking it as well. Amazed at how tidy it was, I went over to the desk and sat down on it as he looked at some of the books.  
"Is this your way of forplay?"  
He turned and looked at me. "Well no. Not unless you're the type to get turned on by books." He winked then came over to me, pulling his belt from the loops.  
"Not in the slightest." His hand went to my chin, tilting my head up to look at him.  
"How do you want it?" Placing a kiss on my lips, his other hand sliding up my thigh, under my skirt. In one swoop he pulled off my thong, grasped the back of my knees and pulled me closer. "What makes you hot?" His lips kissed my neck. "What makes you sweat?" I heard his zipped moving, feeling the jeans rub against my soft skin. "Want a little of Mac or how about some Murphy?" I smiled when he said Murphy, wanting him to just play the part since he already dressed like it. "You are a naughty one aren't ya?" Melting into his arms as he spoke with an Irish accent, his tip teased me, teeth scraping against my neck. I breathed hard, putting one hand on the back of his neck and the other onto his shoulder. "Your mine now." I gasped when he thrusted hard into me, holding my thighs tightly. My fingers dug into his neck, feeling shivers run through me as he moaned. "Fuck almighty." It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard coming from his mouth with an Irish accent. Norman pulled out, pulled me off of the desk and had me bent over in five seconds flat. Upon re-entering, I clutched the sides of the desk, moaning loudly, hearing him yell "hell yeah," while his pelvis slapped against my ass and thighs. "Fuck, I'm going to hell for this." His hand reached for my pony tail, wrapping it around his hand and pulled me up off of the desk as I tried to not scream with pleasure. What the fuck was he doing to me?! I went from quiet passionate sex with Misha, to loud and sin filled fuck till you drop method. There was no denying the fun I was having. Feeling myself tense up, I knew that a tidal wave was coming and I heard him practically yelling "thank you Jesus." as he released in me, slapping my ass with his empty hand.  
"Fucking A Norm. That was awesome." He let my hair go, pulled out then helped me stand back up. He kissed my neck as he stuffed himself back into his pants and zipped up.  
"Your welcome." His voice was still in an accent mode. "Let's just keep this between us. Don't tell Sara."  
"What's going on between you two anyways?"  
"Your friend is batty." He handed me my thong.  
"How?" I pulled my thong back on, fixing my skirt. "I know she's a prissy little thing."  
"She wont let me fuck her. Not even oral."  
"What?" I laughed. "She sits there and says she's happy being around you. What the fuck? Little lying ho."  
He laughed. "Right there. That's why I think your awesome." He grabbed my hand while walking me to the door.  
"Why thank you." I winked at him, opened the door and poked my head out. "Okay, clear." We dashed down the hall, down the stairs and to the front door just as our friends exited the chapel. We laughed so hard, I was sure I'd pee myself.  
"Where the hell were you two?" Angie put a hand on her hip, starting to go into diva mode.  
"We were just admiring the pictures of the former pastors and their wives. Some of them are a little bit..." He waved his hand indicating the word gay. We laughed again as we left the church, our friends behind us probably thinking that we were crazy.  
"I want to walk home." Gabby put on her sunglasses, breathing in the fresh air and pollen. "It's so pretty out."  
"I'll go with you." I piped up, putting my arm around hers and started to walk.  
"Fine, we'll see you two when you get there." Angie stomped off towards the car, I'm sure with Sean in tow.  
Tom ran up behind us, scaring us by putting his arms around us. "Mind if I join you?"  
"Nope, not at all." I smiled then looked over my shoulder at everyone else. Misha and Norman waved at us, watching as we went around the corner.  
"I smell sex." Tom loudly displayed, reaching over to flick my ear. "Did you get dirty with Reedus?"  
Gabby gasped. "I thought you are with Misha?"  
"Yeah, I think he's mad at me. I don't know why though."  
"Well, whatever the case, just be careful. I don't want any of you to get hurt."  
"I know. Thanks for caring." I hugged her as we went through a pile of leaves. The sound of them crunching was the best part of fall, besides the rain. What I really missed was the warm rain before a thunderstorm at the lake my uncle had a cabin at in Washington. Oh how wonderful that would be to have a vacation during a thunderstorm wrapped up in a blanket next to Misha. Norman? Fuck. Now this was going to be hard if they were going to make me chose. Let's hope not.  
"Okay, enough with the sappiness. Let's talk about the details to your sexcapade." Tom joked as Gabby hit him. He sprinted off as she chased him back to our place, making me laugh and walk alone. Maybe it was a good thing that I was having a second choice. Norman was there just in case Misha decided to go back to his wife or to another woman.  
God I hope not.  
When I stepped foot into my place, Angie cornered me, holding onto my arms. "Could you please go talk to your man. He's being emo."  
I sighed. "Where is he?"  
"In the family room."  
"Okay." I walked away, glaring at Norman as I went into the family room, seeing Misha on the couch, staring at the t.v. with nothing on. "Misha." Going over to him, he looked up with a puppy look. "Ang says your being emo. Why's that?"  
"My ex wouldn't let me talk to my babies."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause she's at her parents and they apparently think that I'm the cause of our divorce. Like she's got nothing to deal with it."  
"Oh honey." Pulling him into a hug, I kissed the top of his head. "Maybe she'll let you talk to them later on tonight. When she's back home."  
"I hope so. I really miss them."  
"Do you think she'll let you bring them here? They can stay in here with you and I can pull out the hid-a-bed."  
"I don't know, but that's a great idea." He sat up and looked at me. "You had sex with him didn't you?"  
"What?" I was startled at his question sort of statement.  
"You did." He gasped. "How dare you not invite me." He winked and I could feel my face turn red.  
"Seriously. You're not bothered by it?"  
"A little. But only because I wasn't there to watch. I want to make sure my woman is satisfied and happy." Kissing me, I heard that familiar raspy voice at the doorway.  
"Wow. That's nice to know that. I think I know what I'm planning on doing once you get back from Cali with Sean."  
"Wait, what?" Misha looked at me upset. "You're leaving with him. Does Angie know?"  
"She does now and throwing the hugest fit ever."  
"Fuck." I jumped up and ran out into the living room seeing her pull her hair, screaming at him. I got in front of Sean and yelled back. "Calm the fuck down! We were going to surprise you at the airport. You were going to go with us." That calmed her down.  
"What. You were going to take me?"  
"Don't you feel stupid." Feeling sassy, I got into my diva stance. "But now I don't think I want you to go with us." Sean placed his hands on my shoulder asking me what I was doing. "No. Seriously. I'm sick and tired of you girls acting like ungrateful little shits. They don't have to be here. They chose to come here and deal with our fat asses. Gabby seems to be the only one enjoying herself." Gabby grinned. "I don't want to make you out to be a bad guy, but you kind of are with this stupid hissy fit. Ang, I told you millions of times, I don't want the men that you want to be with. Hence why I'm with Misha. And Sara, you've GOT to stop being a fuckin pussy. You're pushing Norman away." My eyes went to Gabby. "And I know you haven't been complaining, but don't start."  
"What about you?" Sara piped up, moving over to Angie.  
"What about me?"  
"Being so dense to what Misha's been wanting."  
"What do you mean. We just talked about what's bothering him."  
"Oh really?" She put both hands on her hips. "Then tell me why he's been looking at Norman with "come eat me" eyes?"  
"Come fuck me." Angie corrected her.  
"What?"  
"It's come fuck me eyes."  
"Oh. Nonetheless, he's not even happy with you! No man ever has because you treat them the same, assuming that they are all going to be like your ex meth head boyfriend. Wake up! You are going to lose him for good."  
Seeing Misha out of the corner of my eye, my gaze went to him, wanting to cry.  
"Okay girls." Sean finally intervened. "I think that's enough."  
Stomping my feet, I went up to him, pushed him back into the family room and laid into him. "Is this true. You want Norman and not me?"  
"No....I..."  
"What. You what. Just want the both of us?"  
"Baby....please....you don't understand."  
"I don't understand? I trusted you."  
"I know and I still am thankful for that. Please believe me."  
"I cannot believe this." I turned to leave, seeing Norman closing the door, shaking his head at me.  
"Let me go."  
"No. Everyone's gone. You two are going to stay in here until you've talked and made up. And I'm going to stay in here until you do." I reached out to slap him, but he blocked my arm, grabbing it and twisting it behind me. He pushed me over to the couch, pushed me down, holding my head down. "Don't fight it. You don't want Mac to come out, do you?"  
"Whose Mac?" Misha curiously asked.  
Norman's raspy voice chuckled. "Do you really want to know. Want to know what I did to your woman in the church?"  
"Sure. I love details."


	8. Chapter 8

Norman stood me up, still holding my arm behind my back. Ripping my skirt off, hand slapping my ass, he begun to tell me the dirty details of my sexcapade in the pastor's office. My shirt was torn to shreds, breasts being violated, Misha never flinching. Was this rape or had I wanted this? I knew I had discussed this type of thing with Angie, but never had I ever dreamed of it to happen. Before too long, he pulled me, back to his chest, hand around my throat. "Are you wanting this? Cause I will let you go if you want." The sensarity in his voice calmed my worries, and a sly smile came to my face as I stared at my man. With my other hand, I tucked it between us, grabbing his junk to let him know that I was okay with it.  
"Fucking bitch." He pushed me back down, ass in the air, holding my head down. I heard clothes being dropped onto the floor, then Misha's voice close to my head. He grabbed my hair, pulling my head up. Oh fuck was I in a for a ride of my life. Misha clasped a hand around my throat, pushing me towards Norman. He got onto the couch and laid down onto his back.  
"Suck it." He demanded as he pulled me back down. I opened my mouth taking in his large stick, surpised that he tasted good. "Now, fuck her." He commanded Norman and he did just that. Both men moaned loudly as my pussy was being thrashed and choking on the cock that once pleased me.  
And when we simultaneously cummed, Norman let me go as I collapsed on top of Misha, happy that they were pleased. Slender fingers ran across my back, breathing trying to slow. The couch shook as Norman sat down by our feet, placing them onto his lap. He patted my ass, smile in his voice. "Glad this helped." I could hear something wrinkling and scolded him about the cigarettes being in the house. Apologizing and exiting, I never saw his face.  
"Are you good?" I looked up at Misha when he asked me. "Because we don't have to do this anymore if you don't want to. Any of it."  
Sitting up, I felt weirded out that he had been so honest. "I'm good if you are. He seems to be."  
"Of course he is because he's inside of you, not me."  
"Are you getting jealous?" I teased. "My little angel turning into a devil just moments ago is now wanting to go back to the light side?"  
"No. I don't think so." He sat up, leaning against the arm rest. "I just want to make sure that this is what you want. Cause I could live like this forever."  
"You've got to be joking."  
He shook his head. "Hmm mm. I enjoy you being pleased by another person."  
"Ha! You said person. That means not Norman. Now I'm sure if it was Angie you would be perfectly happy with it. Admit it your jealous."  
"I'm not jealous."  
"Yes, yes you are."  
"No babe, I'm not."  
"Yes you are...."  
"I just don't want you to have his baby."  
My words trailed off with his, shocked at what he said. "Excuse me." I got up, grabbed a blanket off of the shelf, rushing out of the room. I quickly wrapped the blanket around me and ran through the house to get upstairs, unable to control the tears. Norman was coming in from smoking, stepped in front of me, placing hands on my arms.  
"Baby what's wrong?!"  
"Nothing." I sniffled, trying to wipe the tears away.  
"That's not nothing. What the fuck happened?" When he looked away, I assmued he saw Misha, letting me go, not chasing after me as I ran up the stairs, not caring that I dropped the blanket on the way. I slammed my hands against the bathroom door, stepped in and slammed the door shut. Twisting the lock, shaking, then going to the cupboard under the sink and thrashed the place until I found what I was looking for.  
Tears dropped from my face as I unwrapped it, went to the toilet and sat down. Sticking it between my legs, I pissed harder then I ever thought I could, then placed the plastic onto the side of the tub, facing down and away from me.  
Pacing back and fourth after flushing, I could hear Norm and Misha on the other side, trying to convince me to open the room up to them. Listening to them, but not opening, I looked at the clock, then went to the stick, hitting it with my knee, knocking it into the tub. I shrieked as I dove for it, hitting my head onto the metal, body landing hard on the floor. But I didn't care as I laid there, crying, reading the stick.  
The door bursted open, hitting the wall and the boys rushed to the side of the tub, leaning over to help me up. But I pushed their hands away, dropping the stick into Misha's hands. "There. Your welcome." He turned it over, sighing.  
"Baby. You aren't pregnant. We just had sex two nights ago. It would at least be two weeks before you'd be able to find out." He reached out to grab me, but I pushed him away. "Stop this nonsense and come out. I'm not mad at you."  
"Fuck you. You just told me you didn't want..."  
"I know what I said." He cut me off, reaching out to grab me. "Come on out and let me look at that bump on your head." This time I let him pull me out and place me onto the counter.  
"Awe, she's one tough cookie." Norman smirked as he bumped my chin with his knuckle.  
"That's comforting." Sarcasm came out of Misha. "Could you give us a moment please."  
"Sure. I'll go finish the cancer stick." He winked at me before leaving.  
Misha gently touched the bump. "Wow, you bruise fast." He kissed the bump, then looked into my eyes. "Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"But you do mean those words." He shook his head. "I'm on birth control, despite what they say of the percentage of birth control pregnancies. Even if I wasn't and we tried, I only have a five percent chance that it would actually take."  
"Well, let's not worry about that right now. You are needed for that trip to Cali soon. So don't stress out. Build up the fun so you can enjoy yourself."  
"It wont be fun without you." I pouted.  
"You'll be back before you know it. I'll be going home to see my babies and hopefully bring them back with me."  
"Awe, that would be great. You deserve to see them." Seeing that he was staring at my breasts, I sighed. "Okay, you can touch them." He got excited as he touched them, playing with my nipples as well. "Okay you can stop now. I need to get dressed before everyone gets back." I hopped off the counter and went to my room, with him in tow, slapping my ass and giggling about it jiggling.

Misha and I laid on my bed snuggling while listening to the rain pouring on the roof. I was fighting the urge to sleep, listening to his heat beat, breathing and the page turning in the book he was engrossed with. A light knock was heard and then Sean's voice.  
"Is she asleep?"  
"I think so."  
"We're leaving tomorrow at eleven, so if you could help her pack...."  
"Sure thing."  
I heard his footsteps descend down the hallway, the book being closed, then the lamp being slapped as he tried to turn it off. A slight moan came from him as he snuggled down into the mattress, scooted closer while pulling me into his chest. He breathed in the vanilla and sandlewood scent, exhaled, then kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams."

 

Rushing around the room, I grabbed anything I could think of to pack, which was almost my whole room, sat down on my suitcase and zipped it, while grunting loudly. Sean walked in laughing his ass off. "You alright in here?"  
"Yeah. I'm just frantic. Mish was suppose to help me, but he wasn't here when I awoke. We had our first fight last night and I'm not in the mood for excuses." I got up, yanked the suitcase off the bed, almost flying into him. Regaining my footing, handing it off to him, I saw Angie walking down the hall. "Have you seen Misha?"  
"Yeah, he went to the store. Said he needed to buy a gift for his kids."  
"Well now I feel like a bitch." I rolled my eyes and sighed as I followed Sean down the hallway. When we got outside, Misha came over to me, holding an Angel stuffy.  
"I got this for you. His name is Castiel."  
"Awe. Thank you baby." Kissing him, Angie playfully gagged, then playfully got bossy with me until I got into the car. Being waved at, I blew kisses, rolling up the window when we took off down the street. A couple of tears ran down my face as Angie asked me if I was going to be alright. Sean turned on some music, telling her to just let me be.  
I wasn't alright. Nothing had been settled before I left.  
I didn't know if he truely wanted to be with me, or just using me.  
If he wanted Norman more then me.  
If he truly meant what he said about me having his baby.  
Wait.  
He never said that, now did he?  
I thought hard, coming to the conclusion that he never did. He just said that he didn't want me to have Norman's. What the hell did that mean?  
And what the hell was going to happen when he went to go see his babies.  
And what about Mingus? Norman never brought him up.  
Now I was for sure going to have to make them both open up to me once we got back.  
Or could I?  
And what the fuck was Misha going to do with Norman knowing that I wouldn't be in the way.  
Shit.  
This thought process will never end.


	9. Chapter 9

My day's in Cali were longer, filled with screaming kids at Sean's class and being a third wheel whenever Angie and Sean went out to lunch or dinner. Had I known that I would have been alone, I wouldn't had ever made that bet with him.  
Misha never returned any of the calls or texts, so by the third week in Cali, I gave up. Yeah, three weeks instead of two. I was surprised, that Sean made us stay a week longer. He knew I was homesick, Mishasick and irritable. My period had started the day we arrived, lasting the typical seven days for me. At least I wasn't pregnant.  
Now I felt like a fool for what I did before taking off to Cali, but I wasn't myself and hadn't been since they came into my life. Even Angie said that she was surprised to see a different side of me. Even today was a bit odd for me. I got up at seven thirty in the morning, headed down to the weight room and worked out. For lunch I had a salad instead of a burger and I laid in bed with her and Sean instead of pacing back and fourth, ranting about how it wasn't fair that Misha didn't return my calls.  
Now I was just sitting on the queen sized bed, by myself, watching Phantom of the Opera, fighting back the tears. Angie dragged Sean to the mall to buy her a new purse and do whatever typical girly girls did at malls and tried to convince me to not stay up waiting for them. Sean had called room service for me, asking them to leave it in front of the door. He was that fearful for my safety. But it wasn't really annoying until someone knocked on my door, making me jump.  
Peeking in the peep hole, a sigh of annoyance left my lips, opening the door. "Norman. What are you doing here? I'll be home in three days."  
"Doing a Walking Dead promo and Sean asked me to swing by and check up on you."  
"Damn him. I'm fine."  
He glanced at the cart of plates. "I see he made them leave it at the door."  
"Yeah." Sighing again I turned and went back to the bed. "You can come in." Flopping down onto the bed, horizontally, he walked in, closed the door and dropped a bag onto the floor before coming over to me.  
"What are you watching?"  
"Phantom."  
"Oh really? That was a good one." Norman sat where my feet were, placing them on his leg, the other one dangling off the side of the bed. He leaned back and started to massage my feet. "Are you ticklish?"  
"Yes. Why? You better not tickle me."  
"Nope. Wasn't planning on it." His hands adjusted the pressure until I stopped jerking. "Sorry."  
"I know." I kept watching Gerard Butler, entranced by his sexy voice as he sung to Emmy Rossum. "Those are some dirty fuckers right there."  
"Huh. What do you mean by that?"  
"He's twice her age and is in love with her."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Well, for one, it's illegal cause she's underage."  
"Back then age didn't matter."  
"And well....I don't really know. I mean if I was her, I would have at least dated him to see if we matched, but walk away once a red flag appeared. Well, okay, with my stubbornness probably not until it got really unhealthy cause I'm sure the sex would be fuckin amazing." He squeezed a little bit harder, but I brushed it off thinking it was due to adjusting. "What do you think?" I rolled onto my back, sitting up onto my elbows.  
"Um..." He slowly began. "To be honest, love is love regardless of age difference. I mean, I wouldn't want to date someone whose as old as my son. That I believe is wrong. But if someone's not too much younger then you, say...oh...um...seventeen years, then it's fine. Not a whole century." I giggled at the last part.  
"Well, aren't you a cradle robber." I winked at him.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"I'll answer as best as I can."  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Yeah..." I was hesitant with why he was asking. "We've kissed before."  
"No, not kiss kiss. As in kiss, like I was your boyfriend. Just to see how it feels."  
"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged as I sat up, but he came forward, meeting me halfway with a kiss and just like he had wanted, it was a passionate kiss, unlike the ones from before. My body was pushed back down onto the bed as he climbed on top of me, touching my face with his fingers.  
"Be with me." His raspy voice came out in a bit of demanding tone, yet quiet.  
"What?" Fuck damn Angie. "Did Angie tell you what's been going on?"  
"Kind of."  
My hands landed on his chest. "Well, don't worry about it. He'll come back for me."  
"And what if he doesn't?" I pushed him off of me, done with the conversation. "In all seriousness. I don't think he's coming back." I flipped him off, going into the bathroom and closing the door. I leaned against it, brushing the flyaways from my face. What was I to do? I wanted to be with Misha, but he wasn't around. Wasn't trying to be. Norman, on the other hand took his time out of his free schedule to come here to ask me to be his. What the fuck was I going to do? I sighed. Fuck it.  
Opening the door, I waltzed out, seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. I walked as quietly as I could, sliding myself between his legs, hands grabbing his buldge at the same time he looked up at me confused. With my free hand, I pushed him on the shoulder until he was down onto the bed. Pulling his belt apart and off, his eyes lit up like a Christmas Float. Tearing through his jeans, I barely got him out, stroking him as well as licking the tip. His immediate gasp made me excited to know that I could please him. I pulled off my pants and panties, then climbed onto him, straddling him with my feet on his legs, tucked under me. He sat up, holding me as I slid down on his hard member, grimacing from the pain. Three weeks was too long of a wait.  
"Fuck, you're so tight." He mumbled as he pulled my overly huge teeshirt up and over my head. I helped him take his off, then pushed my small breasts against his warm chest. I tried to roll my hips but the pain over took me, forcing me to stop and whine. "Take it slow." He instructed me as I laid my mouth on his shoulder, lightly biting him. I tried again, but it hurt too much, so he pulled me off and laid me down onto the bed. "Let's try again later. I don't want to hurt you." I sighed and rolled over, crying. "Wait, no. Don't cry." He climbed onto the bed, laying behind me. "I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want. Just stop crying please."  
"I'm sorry. I've been without so it's pissing me off that I can't take your huge dick in."  
"Huge?" He scoft. "I aint that big."  
I halway rolled over, glaring at him. "Shut up. I know how big you are and you are pretty big."  
"Well, you just have a tiny vagina." He teased me. "Do you want to try again, or shall we wait until morning after you've had some sleep."  
"I guess in the morning, but by then Sean and Angie will be home."  
"Ah, well we can do it in the shower again."  
"I guess we can." I sighed as I pulled the sheet over me. "I'm going to sleep now, is that okay?"  
"Sure babe." He kissed me on the lips. "Sweet dreams."  
Rolling back onto my side, closing my eyes, I scolded myself for being a wuss. I wasn't when he was fucking me in the ass the first time around, so why was I being a priss now?  
"No. No I can't." He pulled off his clothes then scooted down under the sheets  
"What?" I opened my eyes as he rolled me over onto my back, spread my legs apart and teased me with his tongue. "Oh holy hell." I gasped as he flicked and sucked on my nub, fingering me with his middle finger until I cummed all over his face. My body jerked as he kept going until I pulled his hair alerting him to stop.  
Norman laughed as he crawled up to me, slapping a kiss on my lips. "I'm not done with you." He pushed himself in me, smirking when his hard member slid in easily. "Ah, see. She just needed to wake up first." Grabbing my right leg, he held it up, thrusting gently until I could give him my best O face. Not able to hold back, I cummed all over him, hearing him tease me, but not letting me rest until he reached his, thankfully not too long after mine.  
Laying down beside me, he held my hand, while slowling his breathing. "Fuck. That's the quickest I've ever gotten."  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough." I rolled over onto my side, holding a pillow.  
"What? No." He rolled over. "Fuck that was awesome. Usually I have to wait for a very long time cause I always get the girls who never want to stop cumming."  
"I do that sometimes." My irritation level raised again.  
"Well, how was I suppose to know? We haven't exactly had sex..just the two of us."  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry." He squeezed a little, kissed my shoulder and whispered. "We can try again in the morning if you want. Just let me know. I will hold it for as long as you want me to."  
"Okay, five hours." I giggled as he sighed, then tickled me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Misha's POV

I didn't want to leave my babies behind, but this was something that I needed to do. She was all I ever wanted. All I ever needed and it was a shame that I didn't see this until she was out of reach. To know that Norman was getting the upper hand was killing me. I needed to react fast. That's why you brought yourself here. Remember that. As much as Angie liked Norman, she didn't want him to have her. Remember that. And also remember that she swore that she would leave Sean long enough to save her best friend from a relationship that was doomed to fail from the start.  
You can do this. You are the best. You are Castiel. The Badass Angel.  
Fuck.  
No.  
That wont work with her. She doesn't want a fictional character. She wants me.  
GAWD. Why am I pacing. Just go down that fucking hall. There's nothing to it. Go to that room that Angie told you over the phone and knock. She'll answer. And then you can apologize. Hold her. Tell her how stupid you were and how mad you were at yourself.  
Tell her that you love her so much and know that she is the one.  
Okay. Going down the hall now. Standing in front of the door. Hold up hand.  
NO. Stop.  
Fuck.  
Breathe. You can do this.  
Okay?  
Now go.  
NO! WAIT!  
Check your breath.  
Yes, fine. Minty.  
Knock.  
NO WAIT!  
Do you still have the key in your pocket. Check your pocket.  
Ah good. It's still there.  
Now go. Be a stud and win her back.  
WAIT. I hear something.  
Screaming. Shit. She's screaming.  
Maybe this is a bad time.  
No. No. Listen.  
Ah, Norman Reedus. You screwed yourself over this time bub.  
And now knock.  
OH SHIT! DOOR IS OPENING!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"NO NO NO NO NO NO." I slammed my phone against the wall, watching it shoot off and hit the window. "I FUCKIN HATE MEN!"  
Angie came rushing out of the bathroom, hair soaked, bathrobe tide around her. "What the fuck happened?" Sean stepped out, towel around his hips.  
"Your so called best friend left me this morning after promising me sex. Like left while I was sleeping. So I called him and some fucking woman answered telling me to quit calling him. I only called once."  
"Oh wow. I'm so sorry."  
"I need..." I grabbed my purse, yanking out my wallet. "I need to get away. I need to get back home. I can't take this anymore."  
"Okay. We can leave today if you want." Sean suggested. "Just let us get dressed and pack our things and we can catch the earliest flight.  
"I can't wait. I need to leave." I went to the door, pulling my arms out of reach so they couldn't stop me.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I don't know. I don't care." Opening the door, made to stop when I saw a beautiful face staring at me.  
"I'm so sorry I haven't returned your calls. Please forgive me. I've been scared." I lunged at him, dropping my wallet onto the floor, wrapped my arms around his neck, practically sucking off his face. "Is this a yes?" He pushed me backwards, kicking the door close. "Baby." He pushed me off of him. "I'm serious."  
"I missed you. I've been going crazy without you." I knew that Angie and Sean were nodding their heads indicating that I was serious when he looked at them and cracked a smile.  
"Well, I went crazy too. I told my ex all about you and she said that she was happy for us. I just can't wait for you to meet the kids. She'll be bringing them by tomorrow, if that's okay with you."  
"It's more then okay." I smiled. "Kids are wonderful."  
"Good. Now with that settled, I have a surprise for you." He grabbed my hands, pulling them away from his neck, holding them as he drugged me out into the hallway, stopping in front of a door. As he inserted the key, thoughts flew around in my head, wondering what he was going to give me. Before he walked in, he spun me around to face him, placed one hand on the back of my neck, one on my back, kissing me as he pushed me against the door, opening it the rest of the way. He kicked the door shut, pushed me to the middle of the room and stopped. Pulling his clothes off excitedly, my hands grabbed at my clothes, pulling them off, stepping backwards, sliding myself onto the bed as he came to me, sliding his legs under mine. Bending my knees, opening myself up to him again, I realized that this was what I truly wanted. Not someone who just wanted to fuck me and leave me. Someone faithful, trusting, loving, caring. Practically everything a girl could ever want. And then it got me thinking, what the hell happened between him and his wife. Why did she become unhappy? And will that become me soon?  
Grabbing at his hair as he kissed my neck, moaning loud enough for him to hear, I became overran with emotions. I was good now that he was back in my arms. Nothing was going to make me change my mind about him. Not a fucking soul. If God demanded me to leave him I would tell him that I would take purgatory over Heaven if that meant that I could be with him forever.  
But how was I to tell him that.  
The panting between us raised our blood levels, making us sweat. This was the best sex I had ever had with anyone ever. I wanted to run around screaming that I had an awesome lover. But for now I was so focused on use grinding against each other, nothing else matter.  
It was like he remembered what to do to me to keep my toes curled, my back arched, tingling sensations throughout my body. My screaming at the perfect level. He was to the point of no return, rocking his hips ever so lovely. My body being pulled up as he got off of the bed and carried me to the bathroom. With one hand he turned on the water, pulled the shower lever, then pushed me against the wall. My foot barely hanging onto the faucet, nails scraping at his back, thrust upon thrust, love bites all over my neck. His hands holding my sides, thumbs pushing into my breasts, moans echoing off the walls that enclosed us. Each and every thrust better then the last. Tip teasing my zone until my walls shivered.  
Letting out a loud moan, my body jerked against the cold wall, steam feeling wonderful against my skin. Drips hitting the floor, mixing with the water, flowing down into the drain. I looked at him, pleased. "Don't leave me ever again."  
"I'm not planning on it." He kissed me sweetly while pulling out, gently placing me back ont my feet.. Grabbing the bar of soap, he lathered it between his hands, then rubbed it all over my body. Warm water all over me, sliding the soap off, making me feel clean. He placed the bar of soap back onto the rack, turned me to the water and splashed some onto my chest. Laying his head on my shoulder. he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you ready to get out?"  
"No." My voice was quieter. "I don't want to ever leave."  
"I would hold you in here forever, but the water will become very cold and you'll get all pruny and sick." I turned around to look into his eyes.  
"Well, will you take care of me if that happens?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Nothing really. I was just curious." I kissed his nose, turned off the water without taking my eyes off of him then reached out, being stopped when he freaked.  
"Don't do that. He'll shrink."  
"Oooh. I'd love to see that." A grin spread across my face.  
"Don't even!" He snapped.  
And just like Nemo did, I reached out and touched the curtain.  
He gasped. "She touched the butt."  
I flung the curtain open, watching him hiss and scramble for a towel. I laughed as I climbed out, grabbed the only towel and ran out of the room. He chased me to the bed, unable to catch me as I jumped onto the bed and shook my ass at him. "NA NA NA NA NA. CAN'T CATCH ME!" I yelled then yelped when he slapped it. Turning around with a pout on my face, he laughed, then pouted with me until I sat down and really pouted like a little kid.  
"Hon, stop that. You look ridiculous."  
Sticking my tongue out at him made him threaten me with a good time. So I immediately stuck it out again, keeping it out as he tackled me and kissed me all over. Having to stop, due to a knock on the door, we called out to whoever it was that we were comming, then laughed as we scrambled to get our clothes on and raced to the door.  
Opening it, we smiled when we saw our friends. "Whaddup?" We both called out.  
"We're going out to eat. Did you two want to join us? That is if your rampage is done for now?" Angie winked.  
"Yeah sure. Food and sex go together." I giggled as I pulled on my flats, grabbed my hoodie and followed her down the hall. "Did you two have fun in the shower?" I asked as we briskly walked to the elevator.  
"Yeah, I see that you got into the shower as well."  
"More then that." We giggled as we boarded, watching the guys race down the hall, jumping in before the doors closed.

 

Splashing Sean with the clorine filled water as she jumped into the pool, made her bikini top come off and float towards the end of the pool. Once she surfaced, she chased it down, holding it up like she won a game.  
"Good job honey. Flashing every one that walks by."  
"No one can see her, dummy." I kicked water at him.  
"Shut up. Don't speak unless you are going to get into the pool.  
"You know that I can't swim." Misha came over to me, pulled me in, then held me close.  
"You're in the water. Now you can freely speak." He grinned as I pulled his hair. "Let's get that hair wet." He scooped up water, dumped it onto my head as I shrieked. Everyone laughed as I flipped my hair out of my face.  
"Asshole." I slapped his arm.  
"Owe. That was uncalled for."  
"Don't be mean."  
"I just want you to have fun with us. Look. We can stay in the shallow end."  
Sean waddled over to the shallow end and stood up. We laughed seeing that he had a boner. "Yeah, this is why I don't go into the shallow end, being 5'10 an all..." He dove back into the water and swam over to us. When he popped up, he spit water out. "Look, I'm a fountain." We laughed as he swam off towards Angie.  
"You're suck a kid."  
"I'm like Peter Pan. Only stuck in an adult costume."  
I shuddered at the thought, then turned to the image I saw from the corner of my eye. "Norm." My surprised voice made everyone else. What the fuck was he doing here?!


	12. Chapter 12

Getting out of the pool, fast as I could, I went straight over to him, not caring that he was looking at me with devious eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came here to apologize about Lauren being rude to you. She thought it was my stalker. But when I saw your number, I told her about you. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry."  
"She's forgiven." He looked at me, waiting for me to keep going. "What?"  
"Um... what about me?"  
"No."  
"No? Why not?"  
"You show up out of nowhere, have sex with me and then leave me while I was sleeping. That's not okay in my book."  
"But it's okay that you fuck me and your boyfriend at the same time."  
Fuck he did not. I could hear Angie freak behind me. "Excuse me. Who gave you the right to tell everyone that?"  
"I did. Once you decided to go back on your word."  
"My word? And what, praytell, was that?" I folded my hands over my chest, in a diva stance, ready to strike at any moment. "I'm waiting." He couldn't give me an answer, eyes darting from me to everyone in the pool and back. "If you're assuming that my sleeping with you was your answer, boy you are dead wrong." Pushing pass him, I went into the lobby, going straight to the elevator, not caring that he was behind me yelling at me to stop. I slapped the button, hoping it would hurry before he got to me.  
"You are such a bitch. You can't decide what you want so you're just going to play the field like a fuckin slut."  
Spinning around quickly, my temper flaring. "Slut?! Look whose talking man whore. First you play Sara, then you fuck me not once, but twice with my boyfriend present AND kissing him. AND... AND... you walked out on me like I was a fuckin booty call. So whose the slut now?" We heard whispers and a little clapping. Anyone who was in the lobby was watching. At the same time we looked at them and flipped them off.  
"Mind your own business." He turned to me. "Why can't you just tell me what you want. And if not me, tell him what you want."  
"I want you to leave me alone. Be my guest at trying to stay friends with me, but nothing will ever happen between us ever again from this point on. Good luck on trying to get back with Sara. She'll be thrilled to know that her friend and boyfriend fucked on occasion because she wouldn't put out." I had enough of talking to him. Enough of waiting for the elevator. I went to the stairwell and headed up the flights, not wanting to deal with anyone anymore. I just wanted to go home and fall into Gabby's arms. The only one who wasn't having any problems. She was lucky beyond belief.  
Falling onto the floor before getting to Sean's room, bawling my eyes out, I begun to hate myself. For everything that happened granted it was fun while it lasted.  
But this wasn't me.  
This wasn't what I wanted.

*******

It was unbareable to watch her sitting there, crying to herself. Even though I was upset that Norman showed up, I was more upset that her trust had been broken by the both of us. I had failed her when she needed me the most. I couldn't let her be alone anymore. She was holding out strong for too long. It was time for her to have a break. For her to have someone else worry for a change.  
And I wanted to be that person.  
My hands shook as I neared her, squatting to be at her level. I touched her face, wiping the tear trails from her cheek. Saying nothing to her as I scooped her up, carrying her to our room across from Angie and Sean's. Unlocking it with one hand, I asked her to not cry, but it was no use. She was almost at her breaking point.  
Quickly placing her on the bed. I went to the door, closed it, then came back to her with a box of tissues, climbed into bed after changing into dry boxers and held her, keeping silent until she was ready to talk. Little did I know, the waiting became very long, making us both fall asleep.

********

Beautiful blue eyes were staring at me when I woke up in the morning. I immediately started to cry, apologizing to him even though I probably wasn't making any sense. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I cheated on you."  
"No, I walked away from you." He begun to cry, pulling me closer. "I'm so sorry for being a fool. I don't want Norman. I want you."  
"And I don't want him either. I did it for you."  
"I did it for you." We slightly laughed, realizing that we had both been mistaken. "Misha, I love you."  
"I love you." He kissed me, never parting his lips, feeling like forever. "This is what I want. To be with you, forever."  
"Really? Cause I was just thinking until we get back home." I teased him. He slapped my thigh, rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. "That t'aint right." He winked at me. "Sorry about your binkni by the way." He walked into the bathroom just as I lifted the sheet, seeing that I was naked.  
"MISHA!" I shrieked. "When did I become naked? And when did you have enough time to draw a penis on me?" Hearing him cackle, I got out of bed, pulled a robe on, rushed into the bathroom while he was peeing and started to tickle him, making him piss everywhere.  
"Goddammit. Now you have to clean that up."  
"Fuck you." I ran out of the bathroom, but got tackled to the floor before I could reach the bed. Bathrobe yanked apart, grin across his face, laying on top of me, kisses all over my neck while pushing his hard member into me. Between all his weight and the hard floor, I was trapped, but something I wanted. Every thrust got a moan. Every grunt got a kiss. A first to be taken by him without permission. Something he was going to need every once in a while. To know that he could have complete control. And even though in my mind I had assumed that he would just take his and leave, he stayed and made things even, our cum spilling out onto the hotel floor.  
"Did I hurt you?" He wispered into my ear with concern in his voice.  
"No. I'm good." He leaned on his arms, looking down at my face. "I see pain in your eyes. Don't lie to me."  
"I'm alright baby. I'm happy to have you, no one but you." Tears filled my eyes, quickly wiping them away.  
"Oh, don't cry please." He begged. "You're gona make me blubber." He kissed me sweetly.  
"Sorry." Sniffling and laughing a little, I could feel him sliding out of me. "I wasn't done with you."  
"Yes you are. I have to call Sean about our flight schedule. He's expecting me to call them around one."  
I grabbed my phone from my purse, seeing that we had half an hour before he needed to call Angie and Sean. "They are across the hallway. They will knock if they are that concerned." Watching him flop onto the bed, I ended up getting the craziest idea ever. "Did I ever tell you what Angie and I did. Why I told you that she said I was delicious?" Climbing onto the bed, his eyes looked up at me, making me more excited that I got his attention and was looking very sexy. As I crawled up to him, I begun my story. "We were watching Katie Morgan on the ondemand, laughing at the porn star being really funny about sex toys......and I finally got the courage to kiss her. Taking it to the bedroom, she tossed me onto the bed, kissed my breasts, trailed her tongue down my body.......teased my clit." I stopped when I got to his hard member, got onto my knees and started to rub on it. "Sucking...flicking...until my velvaty folds dripped my juices onto her pretty little face and into her mouth." Misha sat up, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto his uber hard self, thrusting violently as I screamed his name, cumming countless times all over his thighs and balls. His teeth dug into my shoulder when he reached his limit, grunting louder then ever before. I was almost certain that I killed him when he fell back against the pillows and hit his head on the head board.  
"Misha. Are you okay?" I asked breathlessly, relieved when he looked at me.  
"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"  
"Want me to tell you how Sara fucked me?"  
He groaned as I scrambled to get off of him, but he grabbed me, threw me onto the bed and took me from behind. "Goddammit, this is what I get for for taking Viagra before you awoke." I laughed so hard, not caring that it was pissing him off as he rammed his dick into me several times, pulling my hair, slapping my ass. "I''m going to kill Sean!!" I laughed again as he cried that it wasn't funny, still ramming his hard cock into my tight wet pussy. My laughing came to a hault when he pushed himself in, stopping when my ass was tight against his pelvis, gasping when he teased my sweet spot, grinding himself against me. "Not so funny now, huh?" His voice was lowered and in a commanding tone. "You like that?" I squeeked 'yes', moaning uncontrollably as he rocked his hips into my ass, fingering my clit with one hand, while sticking his other thumb in my tight asshole. My whole body shook as I cummed, feeling it roll down my thigh, screams slipping through my lips as he kept me in that position. No matter how many times I begged him to let me go, he never listened, keeping himself firm against me, not caring that the bed was becoming soaked with my juices.  
When my body was involuntarily collapsing onto the bed, he finally laid me down, pulled the covers over me, letting me sleep as he ran off to the bathroom to clean up.


	13. Chapter 13

"Waking up is hard I know." My voice was soothing, like a mother's should when they are talking to their baby, even though this one wasn't mine. Maison, Misha's daughter was so adorable and I loved that she clung onto me like I was someone important to her. She was only nine months old, dependable on all of us, which didn't bother us one bit. His son, West, was sitting on the couch with him watching Blue's Clues and yelling about his book not staying on the table. For a kid who was almost three, he was pretty smart. He was also sassy like his father. I carried Maison into the living room, sat down on the other side of West, looking at the t.v. "What's wrong buddy?"  
"Joe's book." He pointed at the cartoon.  
"What's daddy doing?"  
"Car." He pointed to the garage door.  
"Ah, okay." I turned Maison around so she could watch t.v. as well, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The garage door opened and Misha popped his head in.  
"Hey beautiful, nice to see that you are awake. Would you like me to come in and make lunch?"  
"Sure, if you want. I was just going to heat up hot dogs for them and give them some potato salad."  
"That works." He went back into the garage, door closing on it's own. I got up, while holding Maison and went into the kitchen with her, pulling out the hot dogs and container of potato salad. I heard the garage door open and close, then his voice near me. "I was going to do that. Just needed to wash my hands. I know you don't like me washing them in here and ruin your pretty sink."  
"Thanks. And I have this." I opened the package of hot dogs, took a wiff and started to feel nauseated. "Can you hold her please?" I handed her off, then ran to the bathroom, unvolunteering throwing up.  
"Babe. Are you okay?" He came to the door. "You're pregnant aren't you?"  
"No. I think I have the flu. I'm on birth control remember? And I cannot get pregnant anyway. Five percent chance."  
"Maybe we should go in anyways. Just to be safe."  
"No no. I'll be fine."  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"Two days. It's why we haven't had sex. I didn't want to get you sick."  
"Should I call Sean and tell him we'll come over when you aren't sick?"  
"No. Cause then they'll come over here and harass me."  
Our garage door opened and Sean came walking in, Angie behind him holding a pumpkin pie. She immediately placed it in the kitchen as Sean poked his head into the bathroom. "Are you pregnant?"  
Angie gasped. "She's pregnant? Oh my God it's a miracle."  
"NO!" I snapped. "I just have the flu. Can we please just let this go."  
"No." Angie walked over to me. "You need to go in. At least piss on a magic stick." She shuffled through her purse. "Come on. I'll go buy you one." She pulled me to my feet. Misha handed me my sweatshit and I made my rounds of kisses and hugs with him and the kids before leaving with Angie.

********

Sitting on the toilet when I got back home, legs jiggling in anticipation, eyeing that extra pink line that sat in front of me on the countertop. How could this have happened? It wasn't suppose to happen. Yet it did. With one huge inhale, I grabbed the stick, ripped the door open and let out a huge scream. Sean, Misha and Angie looked at me, eyes lit up as I danced around, tossed the plastic at Angie, then jumped onto Misha annoucing that we were going to have a baby.  
Misha hugged Sean, sandwiching me inbetween them, then dropped me and went over to his babies, scooping them up off the couch and danced around with them.  
"What are you hoping to have?" Angie asked me.  
"A girl, but if we have a boy, I will be just as excited."  
"I don't care, as long as it's mine." He danced around me, while the babies laughed.  
"I'm going to go call my doctor now." I grabbed my cell phone and went out onto the front porch while everyone was dancing around with Maison and West. After setting the appointment and hanging up the phone, I saw Norman climb out of a black car, walk around the front and came up to me with a bouquet of flowers. "Norman, what are you doing here?" He handed me the flowers and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I'm here to apologize and want to wish you the best of luck."  
"Thanks." I took the flowers from them, noticing a card tucked in it.  
"Sara and I worked things out. She would have came with, but was afraid you and her would get into a fight. But she wanted me to say hi for her and hoped that you are happy with Misha and his kids."  
"Well you can tell her that she can come over whenever she wants and that she's going to be an aunt."  
"What. Really? Wow. Congrats." He gave me a hug. "When are you due?"  
"Um, we just found out. I have to go into the doctors tomorrow to confirm it."  
"Oh, well good luck and hope you are happy with the gender."  
"I will be. I'm not as picky as I was when I was younger." A smile came across my face. My front door opened and Misha popped his head out.  
"Wow. Nice flowers."  
"Aren't they?" I smiled at him. "Wassup honey?"  
"Angie said she'll watch Maison and West when we go in tomorrow. Did you want to go to lunch afterwards?"  
"Sure, where at?"  
"It's a surprise." He smiled deviously.  
"Okay sneaky."  
He looked at Norman. "Are you staying for dinner?"  
"Ah, no. I've got to get back to Sara. I just wanted to come by to give that to you guys and apologize for everything that happened between us."  
"No need for that. It was fun while it lasted."  
A strange silence grew between us but before too long Norman said goodbye and went back to his car. Watching him drive off between going back inside, I felt a bit of sadness for Norman. But I couldn't figure out why.

********

"Yup. There's the baby." My doctor pointed out a peanut shape on the screen. "And you are pretty far along. Between four and six weeks."  
I looked at Misha, wondering if it really had been that long since we were last active, not wanting to say anything in front of the doctor. My doctor got paged over the intercom, and when he left I glared at my beloved. "Has it been that long since we had sex while you were on viagra?"  
"I guess, but haven't you noticed that your five percent is a miracle?"  
"Yes I have." I sat up as far as I could, him meeting me the rest of the way for a kiss.  
"Can we name the baby South if it's a boy?" He teased me as I pinched him. "Okay okay. We'll come up with something else."  
My doctor came back in to finish up, then discharged us, making Misha happier now that he was able to take me to lunch.

********

Sitting in Carl's Jr, a frown on my face, he handed me my fries. "I thought we were going somewhere special?"  
"I know that I said that, but I didn't think you wanted paparazzi in your face. Sean and Angie drove by earlier and said they were swarming the place. I was hoping you wouldn't mind me avoiding them and bringing you here instead."  
"Well that was nice of you." I slurped my soda just to annoy him, suprised when he didn't flinch. "Nothing annoys you, does it?"  
"Nope. Haven't found anything yet."  
"Hmmm. What a shame." I chomped on my fries, smacking my lips, noticing that people were now staring. He still didn't look up from his burger as he poured more sauce onto it. "So, did you tell you friends?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Jensen and Jared. Did you tell them we are having a baby?"  
"Oh yes, I did. They are happy for us." He squished the hamburger together before taking a bite. "They cannot wait to see you."  
I laughed as he talked with his mouth full, barbeque all over his face. "You have some on your face."  
"Where?" He wiped the other side of his face. "Did I get it?"  
"Not even." I stood up, leaned over the table and licked it off, knowing it would cause a reaction around us. "I think we should take this to go and check on the babies."  
"I think so too." He wrapped up his burger, then mine and placed them into the bag. Together we got up and walked out, flipping off everyone who was staring.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't want to wake up from it at all.  
But it was just a dream.  
Every last bit of it.  
I never hooked up with Misha.  
Never had a threesome with Norman.  
Wasn't pregnant and wasn't a stepmother to Maison and West.  
Just a dream inside a dream.  
Now I am awake.  
Had pinched myself to make sure.  
And I'm stomping down the hallway to the nurses station, iced coffee craving in my mouth.  
My friends who were also my co-workers standing around waiting for the time to come to waken the residents. Gabby handing me my craving as I sat down in the chair, listening in on the conversation that was already taking place.  
Oh how I wished I could tell them the adventure my brain had.  
The nurse in charge got everyone moving around except for me and Gabby. She was still the sad person I've had come to known. We grabbed what we needed and headed to the front desk for the visitors and sat down. Today we were the face of the company. Tomorrow we will never know.  
As Gabby told me what she did before work, my attention was very short, eyes bouncing around as the nurses were pushing the residents around, the housekeeping staff delivering fresh linen and my cousin doing maintenance on the elevator.  
Mrs. Castanos walked over to us, pushing her wheelchair in front of her, looking at us. "Hello girls. How are you today?"  
"Doing fine Mrs. C." Gabby smiled. "How are you today?"  
"I'm doing fine. I'm just waiting on my grandson."  
"Ah, well I'm sure he'll be here. It's not even lunch time yet."  
"Grandma!"  
Gabby and I looked up just in time to see a brunette male with bright blue eyes walk up to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked at us when she spoke again.  
"Girls. Have you met my grandson Dmitry?"  
We looked at each other, then back at him, smiling away.  
"Grandma. I'm sure they watch television."  
"OH? You're an actor! That's right. Forgive me, I forget from time to time."  
"Awe, that's alright Mrs C." I said to her in a loving voice.  
"Why don't we take you over to the kitchen and get you some hot cocoa. Would you like that?" Angie hopped up and went around the counter to her. As they walked away, he came closer to the counter and leaned on it.  
"I hope my being a celebrity isn't going to bring paparazzi here."  
"If they don't know that you come here, I'm sure you'll be fine."  
"Good. I don't want to cause any problems." He stood up, turned to leave, stopped and looked back at me. "You look really familiar. Have we met before?"  
"No, I don't think so. Your grandmother has only been here for a week."  
"Oh, well. Maybe it was someone else." He held out his hand. "By the way, I'm Misha." I shook his hand. "You're not going to tell me yours, are you?"  
"No." I shook my head. "Not like you'll remember anyways since you're a celebrity."  
"Ouch." He pulled his hand away. "I guess I'll see you around then." He walked away as I looked back down at the papers in front of me and started to organize them.  
"Be a bitch, damn woman." Gabby sat back down. "You could of had a shot with him."  
"The CNA taking care of his grandmother would have a better shot then I would."  
"Well you don't need to be so hard on yourself, love. There's no point."  
"Someone gorgeous and famous falling in love with someone like me can only happen in movies."  
"And books."  
"Pffft. Yeah."  
We heard footsteps rushing down the hallway from the lunch room, then saw Misha sliding to a stop. "I know why you look familiar."  
"And what, pray tell, would that be?"  
"You're the girl from my dream."  
My eyebrow cocked, as I was surprised to hear that. Never in my life would my dreams nor my wishes would come true. And I could just imagine what Angie and Sara would say or do if they knew he was here.  
"Would you like to go out for coffee some time?"  
A huge grin came across my face as Angie answered for me. "She would love to."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will be on the direction things would have gone if Norman was allowed to stay in the relationship........

The metal door was heavy and loud, but as long as it alerted me, I didn't care. I went to the furthest shower, around the corner from the others and sighed when I saw that it didn't really have a door. "Whatever." I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, slipped off my shoes and kicked them at the wall. Sliding my shirt over my head, I heard the door open and shoes slapping against the pavement. Hearing a "mmmmm" in a sexual way, I looked over my shoulder, grinning when I saw Misha standing there. I watched him pull his clothes off in minutes top, moved over to me, putting a hand on my hip. He reached out and turned on the water. The cold drips made me shiver as his hands pulled my buttons apart, then slid my jeans down to my ankles. I lifted my feet, kicking the jeans at the wall, turned to him, feeling his hard member against my skin. His lips caressed my neck as his hands ran down my sides, stopping at my hips. I laid mine against his chest, lightly gasping as he nibbled the nape of my neck.  
Hearing a raspy voice, we looked over seeing Norman standing there. "Wow. So that's what you two look like." He winked. "Sorry to intrude, but Angie has been worried about you. She found your abandon cart and assumed the worse. But now that I know you're with the Angel, I'll let her know that God saved you." He turned, licking his lips, then walked away.  
"Wait." Misha called out. Norman stopped. I gave him a weirded out look. "Do you trust me?" He asked me. Hesitantly I nodded. Nothing had to be said to Norman, as if he knew what Misha was thinking. Pulling off his clothes, I watched, eyes brightening up as I saw why his buldge was always so prominate. Norman came to us, placing a hand on my lower back as he made out with Misha. I gasped excitedly then giggled a little, immediately stopping when they looked at me with sexy eyes. Norman shuffled around to be behind me, kissing me on the neck, as Misha kissed me, fingering me, moving to my shoulder, biting me. I let out soft moans, lightly scratching Misha's chest. Norman grabbed the stool, sliding it over and placed my leg up onto it. He ran his hand across my ass and thigh, gently squeezing. I watched the muddy water run down my creamy white thigh, down my calf and shin, onto my tiny foot and maroon painted toes. I could feel the mud run down my back and ass from my hair and Norm's as he kiss the back of my neck and Misha suckled my breasts as the mud ran down my front.  
"How badly do you want me?" Misha whispered, face close to mine. I inhaled a gasp as he teased me with his tip, feeling Norman holding my thigh.  
"Do it." Norman's raspy voice rolled out, sending shivers through me. My hands rested on Misha's shoulders as he slowly pushed himself in, moaning as he felt my tight walls suck him in. "Fuck, that's hot." Norman watched as Misha moved up and down. Misha's left hand held me on my shoulderblade, right hand on my left hip. He nodded at Norman, then looked into my eyes. My ass was spread apart as Norman slipped his tip in, moaning louder then expected. Sandwiching me in between them, they made out again, then turned their attention to me. My lips locked with Norman's, slipping my tongue against his, panting as they gently thrusted, moaning, exchanging saliva with each other, licking my juices off their fingers, groaping my breasts, biting me as I scratched Misha's chest with one hand, fingers around the back of Norman's neck digging in. Long, slender fingers digging into my thigh, back, ass, breasts. Our moaning, breathing was syncing up all the way until the boys relased inside me, moaning louder then before.  
Norman pulled out first, slowly, kissing me sweetly. He thanked us, before walking away, grabbing his clothes. Misha gently lowered my leg, holding me against him as the cold water ran down our overheated skin.  
Once Norman left, Misha pulled back a little, placing a hand under my chin, lifting my head up to look into my hazel blue eyes. "You good my love?" A small smile came to my face as I breathed in the colonge from both men and mud. Everything was perfect. I couldn't have asked for more.


	16. Chapter 16

Standing in a circle of men, I wanted to question where my friends had ran off to, but it became obvious when Gabby came over to me and put her arms around me, smelling like soap. "The girls are showering. I'm going to go sit in the truck. I'm so exhausted." She kissed me on the cheek, then went to her man and kissed him before walking to the parking lot.  
"So what's the plan for tonight?" Sean looked at all of us.  
"I'm taking Gabby to the movies, probably going to crash after that."  
"I've got to call Helena at eight, so I can talk to Mingus. I'm probably going to sleep after that."  
"I'm going straight home to sleep." Misha pulled me over to him, put his arms around me, laying his chin onto my shoulder.  
"Damn, you guys are party poopers. Kay. Fine. I guess we'll all have to meet up later on this week or something."  
"We will soon enough." I smiled at him. "Don't worry, you'll have enough alone time with Angie."  
"Yah, you better get that stuck in her soon, she'll go crazy if you don't." Tom teased, as he headed towards the parking lot. "See you all later."  
After saying our goodbyes, Sara and Angie came out, Angie wrapping an arm around his. "Looks like you're going to have two girls tonight." She smiled as Sara wrapped her arm around Sean's other arm. We watched them walk off, holding back laughter, shaking our heads.  
Norman nudged Misha. "Hey, what are you two doing?"  
"Going to sleep once we get home."  
"No, seriously." He pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips. "I know you can't be just going to bed that early."  
"Ummm...." Misha, not knowing what to say, let me go as we turned to him. "Why are you so curious?"  
"Cause..." He lit his cigarette. "I wanted to have more fun..." He took a drag, blowing it out slowly. "That is, if you two are up to it."  
"I'm up to anything. She's the one who has the final say so." They both turned their attention to me. Of course I didn't want to say no, but I couldn't get myself to say yes either. Slowly, walking backwards, their eyes watching my every move, I managed to get away with telling them maybe.  
"Maybe?" He took another drag. "Maybe means a lot of things. You have to be certain that you want this. Or, I'm just going to go home and jerk off to a bunch of Asian and redheaded porno." He sucked on that cancer stick so long, I was sure his head would pop off and float away.  
"Baby, seriously, you need to come up with an answer." Misha started to act like he was impatient, Norman exhaling as he stomped out the butt.  
"Ha. You'll never know." Quickly turning, running to the parking lot, I knew that it was a thrill for them to chase me, hearing them yelling at me that they were going to "get me" and "hold me down" until I answer their question. I made a mad dash between parked cars, stopping in front of my black, 1968 Camaro and got in quickly, locking the doors. Both of them, Misha on the driver's side, Norm on the passenger, knocking on the window, being obnoxious about me opening the doors for them. I stuck my tongue out and flipped them off, put the key into the ignition and started the car.  
I slammed it into gear, sped out backwards, flipping the wheel to avoid the parked cars behind me. Both of them walked over, hands on the door handles, trying to get in.  
"Don't leave me here, baby." Misha pleaded. "He might rape me." I laughed so hard, putting my car into gear, slightly pushing on the pedal, making the car go forward, stopping suddenly, waiting for them to walk over. "Babe!" He snapped. "Cut it out. Let me in, please."  
"Dude. She's just going to be a bitch. It's not that far of a walk from here."  
"Do you think I know where we are going?"  
I finally unlocked the passenger side, laughing my ass off as Norman climbed into the back, Misha climbing into the passenger seat, slamming the door. "Just for that, I'm cutting you off."  
"Okay." I grinned. "Then Norman get's all the fun." I slammed down on the pedal, speeding off as he shrieked over my statement.

*********

When we entered my apartment, Norman begged me to pack up my stuff and let him drive us to a private resort.  
"No, I can't. I have to work this weekend."  
"No you don't. I know you don't." Misha rummaged through my closet, pulling out my cheep black and pink chekered suitcase. "What happened to trusting us?" He placed it onto the bed, placed his hands onto my face. "Come on. Just for the weekend." His puppy look won me over. He helped me pack as Norman laid on the bed, watching us, trying to irritate me as he tossed a few things back at me. When he saw my choice of underwear, he held them up, eye brow raised, mouth in a tense structure.  
"What is this?"  
"My underwear."  
"Honey, no." He shook his head. "That is period panties. You're going to need sexier clothes then that." He stood up, pulled out his phone and called someone, being put on hold immediately. "What's your measurements?"  
"I don't know. I haven't measured them in years."  
"At least your boobs and ass."  
"32 A and like, 9 or 11. I really don't know." I begun to worry. "Why. What are you doing?"  
"You'll see. Trust..." He started to talk to someone in Japanese on the other line, walking out of the bedroom. I looked at Misha, seeing that he was okay with everything.  
"You aren't worried at all, with what he's doing?"  
"No. Not really." He dropped my jeans into the suit case, pulled me close, looking into my hazel blue eyes. "Seriously. You were just fine an hour ago. Are you that worried."  
"It's not that I am worried about you two, I'm worried that he's not wanting to tell us anything."  
"Baby, I understand, but he's right. You need to trust us."  
"Oh, I'm doing more then that." I kissed him, went to my closet and opened the chest. He came over, mouth dropped, eyes widen. "If that's what he's talking about, he can save a shit load of money.  
"I...I... NORM!" He yelled. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"  
Norm bounded in, stopping when he saw my chest full of black material. "Is that what I think it is?"  
"Half of it. My ex took the rest."  
Norman hung up his phone, re-pocketing it. "That is coming with." He stepped into my closet, scooping up as much as he could and dumped it onto my bed. "Holy shit. Chains, leather, PVC." He looked at me. "Just what kind of boyfriend did you have?"  
"Worse then what you see." I sat on the bed. "Angie says this is enough to make Jared Leto happy."  
Norman scoft. "Understatement." He looked at my suitcase. "Yeah, that's not going to fit. Do you have another...." I pointed to the hall closet and like an excited kid, he ran out, opened the cupboard and squeeled. He returned with a black suitcase, opening it and placing it on the floor next to the bed. With one swoop, he slid everything off of the bed and into the case. He rushed to the closet, grabbing everything else and tossing it in, then zipped it up. "She's a keeper." He pointed at me as he drug the case out of my apartment, cigarette between his lips. "Now we just need to get my stuff from the hotel room.


	17. Chapter 17

His hands rested on her naked hips, holding her firmly on his lap. I knelt behind her, grabbing her throat with my left hand, while running the cold blade across her soft warm skin. She shuddered, gasp at the temperature change. No, I didn't want to cut her, just feel her squirm under my power. Knowing that her life was resting in my hands, I slid my knife down her side, kissing, nibbling her neck and shoulder. She knew not to flinch, even though her nerves did the opposite. Whimpers vibrated throughout her throat, as I gently slid the flat blade across her nipples. I dropped the knife onto the floor, reached around to her backside, fingering her wet core, then her asshole before sliding his hard member into her, which made him gasp and then mine into her tight ass. Bending her over, I made sure that the bandana was still secured over her eyes, made sure she was in a comfortable position and told her to not move. Grabbing the vibrator, I lubed it up, then slid it into his ass and turned it on. We all gasped and moaned as I slapped her ass and comanded her to move slowly. Her hips rolled perfectly, making both of us satisfied. Profanaties were sliding out of our mouths, panting, crying, echoing off the walls. She was the perfect little fucker and I wanted more. But he was in the way. I needed a way to get her alone. To fuck her tight little pussy without that Angel in the way. Show her what it was like to be with a real man. Grasping her hips tighter, I let out a rather loud moan before cuming into her, hearing him moments later, then her sweet high voice belting out as she got hers. Slowly I pulled out, helped her lay down onto the bed, then went to the bathroom to clean up. I could hear them wispering and wanted to know what was said.

*********

"How are you feeling?" I wispered to her, seeing how exhausted she was. She slightly smirked, saying that she was fine, just needed to rest. Rolling over, I kissed her a few times, then pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm. I slid off of the bed, pulled the vibrator out, turned it off, then went into the bathroom, dropping it into the sink. Norman was already dressed, sitting on the side of the tub, smoking.  
"You look like you saw a ghost." Grabbing a towel, I begun to wipe myself off.  
"Eh, it's nothing. Just exhausted. That took a lot of strength to stay in that position." He took a drag, slowly blowing it out. "She okay?"  
"Yeah, just resting. I think the overly played teasing killed her nerves."  
"Ha. I'm sure all of it did." He took another drag. "I'm going to the bar for a drink. Care to join me?"  
"Nawh, I'm just going to stay here and get some rest as well."  
"Suit yourself." He got up and exited the bathroom. Once I heard the main door close, I went back out to the bed, climbed onto it and laid down next to her. Her eyes opened, as she moved her head back to look at me. Without words, she pulled me on top of her, mostly me doing so willingly. She wispered to me that she wanted me to fuck her slowly, as deep as I could until she passed out from cumming and that's what I exactly did.  
Her tight, wet core felt wonderful, against my soft tip. I had to hold back from wanting to cum. I didn't want to break my promise. Her moans were a lot quieter, most times unable to let it escape her throat. Her fingers digging into my shoulders, mine into the mattress as I rolled my hips, pushing deep into her, feeling waves upon waves crashing against my hard cock. A loud moan finally came out of her, as her body shook. I released soon after, almost flailing around, falling onto the bed next to her. Catching my breath, I pulled the blankets back over us, snuggled close and closed my eyes.

********

Parting my lips to suck in the harsh liquid, I became startled when a pair of hands grabbed my sides. Quickly I looked to my right, seeing my beautiful sex partner hopping up onto the bar stool, struggling since she was several inches shorter then me. She looked at me, exhaustion in her eyes, but claiming that she couldn't sleep. I ordered her a Sex on the Beach, watching her suck it dry before opening her mouth to explain what was bothering her. I was amazed that it had nothing to deal with me nor her other sex partner. She was afraid of what her friends might say or think. I reassured her that things would be alright and if she wanted, things could just be kept here in the walls of the resort. Never to leave.  
I ordered her another drink, an AMF, trying to warn her to not suck it down so fast. She scoffed, sucked down half of it, suddenly stopping when she felt it hit her brain faster then an asprin. With a giggle, she said it had been years since she had one and forgot what it did to her. Her phone went off, reading a text, groaning and repocketing it. She slurped the rest of it dispite my warning, then stumbled off of the stool and out of the bar. Asking the bartender to just put it on the room tab, I ran out to catch up to her.  
I found her on the floor in the elevator, just before the door could close. Pulling her to her feet, she giggled as she leaned on me, fingering my goatee, lips and neck before begging me to kiss her. I protested, explaining that I didn't feel right since she was drunk, which led her to getting upset and rushing out when we reach our floor. Not wanting to chase her, I forced myself to cause I knew that I was responsible.  
Kicking the door open, dragging her in, Misha was standing in the middle of the room, shocked to see that his woman was sloshed. He helped me put her into bed, pulling her shoes off, then placing the blankets over her. We chuckled when she burped, glad that she was passing out. Forcing myself to apologize, he just shook his head and laid down next to her, and I went back down to the bar to fuck myself up as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last section of this chapter is from Norman's POV

Pushing Norman against the uber large white head board, I slapped the chains onto the cuffs, grinning as I took a hold of his shirt and ripped it off of him, hearing the buttons hitting objects around us. Shoving my tongue into his mouth, pulling his hair, trailing my tongue down his chest, stopping at his jeans. Quickly unbelting him, dropping the belt onto the bed, I imagine what Misha's face looked like as he sat, strapped down at the foot of the bed. Sliding the jeans over his beautiful hips, my eyebrow popped up, when I found that he had nothing underneath. Standing back up, I flipped him over, pressing his chest against the cold leather, grabbing his favorite toy and slapping his ass with it. Hearing the groan turned me on, as I turned to look at Misha, who was looking comfortable.  
Kicking the blankets off of the bed as well as the pillows, Norman turned back around. "Did I say that you could move?" My voice, stern as I went over to him and flipped him back over, slapping his ass again. I grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, told him to behave, then went over to Misha and slid the whip across his naked body. His look of pleasure was a turn on and I couldn't wait to have my way with him.  
But first, I needed to deal with Norman.  
Going back over to him, I adjusted my breasts in the PVC shirt, then slapped him a little harder on the ass, got in front of him and pulled his head in for a kiss. Sliding down to greet his hard member, I could hear him moan as my tongue flicked his soft tip, licking him like a popcicle. Placing him into my mouth, I sucked him off, while stroking with one hand and fingering his tight asshole with my other. It didn't take long for him to cum into my mouth, swollowing his saltiness as it hit the back of my throat. Rising, I smirked, then kissed him while pulling his hair, flipping him around as I walked away from him. "Now you're going to watch." I straddled myself above my man, fingering myself until I dripped onto his skin, then got down onto my knees and slid him in.  
Rocking my hips, holding onto the foot board, Misha moaned loudly as Norman whimpered. After teasing Misha a few times, I finally took all my energy and rocked my hips wildly, jumping up before Misha could reach his climax, I went back to Norman and slapped his chest with the whip. Hearing Misha whining, calling me a bitch, I went back to him, got down and pressed my hand against his neck as I rolled my hips again, as fast as I could until his warmth filled my body.  
Sliding off of him, I laughed, as I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. I could hear them both groaning about how it wasn't fair that I was dominating them. "Excuse me?!" I went back to them. "You two wanted me to dominate you." They both shut their mouths as I went to Norman and unlocked the cuffs, slapping fluffy pink ones onto him. "Stay." I went over to Misha to unlock his. "Then you two can go fuck each other then." Stopping when seeing his eyes lit up, I knew Norman was up to something.  
The chain between the cuffs came quickly down in front of my face, hitting my throat as Norman pulled me against his chest. His raspy voice came out of his mouth. "My turn." I felt his enlarged member throbbing against my ass cheeks. In a demanding voice, he made me spread my legs and grab him to slid into my tight core. I moaned when I realized that he was a little bit thicker then Misha, shaking as he loosened the chain around my neck. Demanding me to bend over, I gasped, closed my eyes and hoped that this would be over quickly. He took things slowly at first, but when he hit my sweet spot, he went buck wild until I cummed all over the bed. The only thing I heard from Misha was the words "I told you she was tight" then passed out when Norman let me go.

*******

Showering, was no longer a me time.  
Not after what happened at the fairgrounds.  
My leg was pushed up, foot placed onto the side of the tub, back flat against the cold wall, chest against a warm chest, lips gently sucking the curve of my neck. I had my lover and he had me. Nothing felt better.  
But if that was the case, why was I longing for a man who was sleeping on the California king sized bed in the other room, if not wake and listening to the one who I moaned for. I could hear the music playing in the other room, realizing that Angie told Norman about it. Neon Trees In the Next Room blaring loudly, trying to drown my cries. I wanted Norman to hear. Wanted him to know what I sounded like. A tease, but yet a taste of what he could have if he stopped treating me like just a fuck doll.  
God was I screwing myself over.  
Yet I had no care in the world.  
I wanted them both.

******

I hate you.  
Don't you know what you are doing to me?  
Your beautiful creamy thighs tight around his hips.  
Your pink lips caressing his neck.  
Your velvety folds being raped as your juices fall to the floor.  
It's killing me.  
I sat up, holding my head as I could hear her in the bathroom and the music that Angie insisted on me listening to. I couldn't take it much longer. That should of been me in there. Not him. My heart ached for her. My wanting her was going to take the best of me.  
And yet I worry.  
Worry that I couldn't satisfy her without him.  
That she wouldn't want me the same way.  
Making my way to the bar in our room, I grabbed the first drink in reach and poured a hefty amount into the glass. Gulping it down, hoping it would hit soon and erase this moment, I poured more into the etched glass, then head back over to the bed. Flipping the stereo off and the television on, I cringed seeing that the Notebook was about to be on. Yet I couldn't get myself to change the channel.  
Hearing the door open, my eyes darted over to the first body to exit, seeing a towel wrapped around her small frame. Feeling my heart skip, I sat up a little, holding the glass to my lips, preventing myself to say anything as she poured herself a drink.  
Misha walked out, kissing her, saying good bye, leaving quickly without saying anything to me. Was this real? Was he really leaving her?  
She came over to me, sitting down on the end of the bed, sipping her drink. "Where's prince charming going?"  
"He had to go see his kids." She got up, came closer to me and placed her glass onto the nightstand. "He'll be back in three days." I froze as she climbed over me, laying down next to me. Still not wanting to move, staring at the girl on t.v., she scooted closer, laying her arm onto my chest. I let out the breath that I had been holding, placed my glass onto the nightstand, pulled the blanket over her and kissed her on the head. She smelled wonderful. And was out like a light.  
Feeling a smirk come across my face, I became glad that he had to leave. Now was my chance to show her how I could please her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Norman and the girl's POV

Feeling like a pervert...peeping Tom...leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, watching her dancing around to freakin Justin Timberlake, hearing him sing the words Future Sex Love Sound, booty bumping the drawers close as she pulled out utensils and baking materials, placing them onto the island. The little jean skirt twirling around along with her, could have sworn she wasn't wearing any panties. Her hair. What the fuck was up with her hair? Looking soft, with the pretty sugar brown color, flailing around her face as she danced. Oh how I wanted to tug on those strands. Feel it brush across my face. Bury my head into her neck and smell whatever type of shampoo she used. Curious to know what was on her feet, I looked down, seeing bare feet. Toes painted black.  
My bluge got bigger as the idea of those black cuties curling under the sheets over my pleasuring her. My brain agreeing with the idiot who was singing that she did in fact made me want to listen to music again, realzing that she was listening to a mixed playlist. When she leaned over the island to flip through her purple ipod, I became amused with her taste of music. ABBA. Really? For fuck sake. Where's the rock music?  
For some odd reason seeing her sing and dance around to this freaking annoying song called Momma Mia, got me turned on. Maybe this could be something that I could get use to? WHOA, she's bending over again. Just bend over a little more...and...FUCK...no panties. What the hell is she trying to do to me? Wait, what am I doing? Why am I walking over to her? No. Stop. Norman. Go back to your hiding spot. Fuck you asshole.  
"Hey." She's looking at you, stay calm. Be cool.  
"Hey. Having fun watching me?"  
"Wait. You knew and you didn't say anything?"  
"Uhhuh." She smiled. "I don't mind." She placed the baking sheet onto the counter.  
"So, what is this shit you're listening to?"  
"Skrillex. It's dub step." She laughed at my confused look. "Watch." She begun to dance, but not the way I've seen the men do it on t.v. It was like she was doing it sexually on purpose just to get a rise out of me. Stopping midway, she laughed at me, then begun to put all the ingridiants into the bowl.  
"What are you making."  
"Chocolate chip cookies." As she blended everything, I turned on the oven for her, then leaned against the counter next to it, watching her stir in the chips. As she placed the dough onto the baking tray, her fingers became sticky with the substance. Those fingers should be in my mouth. Oven opening, she grabbed the tray from the stove top and shoved it in, closed it and turned on the timer. Now would be your best chance, dumbass.  
Pushing her to the island counter. I pushed the bowl over, grabbed her and pulled her up onto the counter top, stepping in between her legs. Another Justin Timberlake song came on and lucikly I knew the words because of Mingus and his friends. As I sang those words to My Love, she blushed, and tried to squirm out of my grasp. Shit. Now she was being mean. Scooping the remains of the substance onto her fingers and licking them in front of me as the words spilled out of my mouth.  
Don't give in.  
Fuck.  
She wins.  
Grabbing her hand, I put her finger between my lips, sucking the ingrediants off, holding on a little more as her smile faded. Scooting in more as I dropped her hand, she never moved as I inched my face close to hers, licking my lips.   
Ringing. Really?   
Who the hell was calling her? No don't answer it.  
Fuck.

*****

Excited to hear Misha's voice, I kicked off the counter and hopped around the counter as I talked to him, hearing his babies in the background. Hearing that he missed me made me very happy and I bragged to him about the cookies that he was missing out on and that I didn't know if I'd be able to prevent myself from eating all of them. His laugh was adorable and made me miss him even more. And when I had to get off the phone, I wanted to cry.  
The ding of the timer kept me from doing so as I placed my phone onto the counter next to the ipod and went over to the oven, seeing that Norman wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Sliding the hot tray onto the stovetop, I lifted the door with my foot, pushing it to close all the way with my hip. Shaking the oven mits off, I could hear the water running in the bathroom.  
In the crack of the door, seeing Norman stroking myself, a grin came to my face. I pushed the door open, went over to him, flipped the toilet lid down and sat on it. Grabbing his hard member, licking the tip, watching him grasp the side of the sink while moaning.  
Without warning, I got yanked off of the toilet, spun around and bent over the sink. His thick tip pushed pass my velvety folds, hands grabbing my breasts, rubbing harshly as I moaned. My hands knocked everything off of the sink as I grabbed for the sides of the marble, voice getting louder. Teeth sliding against my neck, my body shook as he got rougher and a hand wandered down my stomach. Rubbing his fingers briskly against my nub, I screamed "Oh God, fuck yeah" while cum rolled down my thighs and a moan rumbled from his chest.

****

Flipping her back around, picking her up, I was finally glad that I got what I wanted. What I needed. Her creamy thighs tight around my waist as I carried her out to the bed, not caring that she was leaving a hicky on my collar bone. Her fragile body slid from my grasp as I laid her down, hands entangling in my hair as I lapped up her juices, holding her legs open so she couldn't close them to get away. As much as I wanted to make her cum with my tongue, I also wanted to fuck her gently. Wanted to know that those black cuties were curling.  
Sliding onto the bed, her eyes opened, hazel blue shining through black lashes. Staying on my knees, I lifted her ass off the bed and onto my lap, comanding her to roll her hips without saying a word, just moving her hips with my hands as I entered her, holding back a loud moan so I could hear her. Arms stretched out, allowing her to pull me down, feeling them wrap around me, nails scratching my back, while I rolled my hips with her. Her tight walls loosened and tightened as she cummed all over the bed, panting, moaning until I filled her with warmth.  
Cocking my head, I laid kisses on her chest, then kissed her on the lips before she fell asleep.  
Success.   
This was all I wanted.  
But was this all I needed?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and the girl's pov

Slamming a guy against the wall was a pretty sexy thing to do, but to be pushed against a wall, breasts being suckled on was sexier. Especially with hot water running, steam filling the room and the wall was cold against my warm skin. What made it more intriguing, was that my hands were handcuffed and limited to movement. His hands pulled the chain up above my head, hooking it to the stud on the wall, then went to the pink sparkly vibrator sitting on the soap dish. Running it across my breasts, smirk on his face, hearing Judas playing on the other side of the room. The vibarting plastic ran up one thigh, stopping flat across my nub and core as his teeth slid across my nipples. He moved his arm around to my back side, sliding it gently up my tight asshole as he slid his thick hard manhood into my tight core. Keeping still as both holes were massaged, I cried out over the song every profanity I could come up with, body shaking, his teeth biting my neck. He pulled out before I could reach my climax, at the same time of pulling the vibrator out and got onto his knees. He placed my feet onto his thighs, tongue against my clit, middle finger in my ass. The roughness of his tongue against my soft tender skin caused me to jerk violently as I cummed all over his face.  
Rising, grabbing my arms and yanking them away from the stud, his grin still on his face as he pushed me down to my knees, while stroking himself with his free hand. I parted my lips, licked them, licked the tip, sliding it into my mouth, till the tip hit the back of my throat. Moaning as I sucked hard, his fingers in my wet hair, bobbing up and down, groaping his balls. He let out a loud groan as he released into my mouth, pleased with himself as I choked it down.  
Norm pulled me to my feet in one quick movement, ass pointed out at him, breasts firm against the cold wall, his hard cock slamming into me, right to the point of no return. Bodies shaking, cum spilling, screams echoing, skin chafing, this was the best sex ever.  
Quickly turning off the water, he stepped out, then held out his hand as I stepped out, taking it. He dried me off with the warm towel, then himself and opened the door. Feeling the cold air on our skin, we shuddered as we stepped out into the hallway.

 

****

Leading her out of the bathroom, I went straight to the bar, pushing her back against it as I grabbed a bottle of scotch and popped the lid with my mouth. Pouring it down her naked body, hearing it splash onto the hardwood floor, I could just hear Sean screaming about the waste. But the smell of sex and alcohol was the best, next to a freshly lit cigarette. Pressing my body against hers, her body automatically responding, she wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers firm against the back, taking me in at the same time exhaling occured.  
My hand instinctively grabbed the back of her knee, pulling her leg up, resting her foot onto the stool, allowing me to go deeper. Feeling like a badass, I grabbed another liquor bottle, popping the stem off and taking gulp. Her hands left my neck, pushed me down onto the hard wood floor and climbing on top. I was amazed at how well of a grasp I had on the bottle, never spilling a single drop.  
And then she did the unthinkable.  
Her hands wrapped around the beautifully etched glass, taking a few sips before pouring it down her chest, while rolling her hips. I moaned loudly, feeling more turned on. This was going to be the best story ever told once I got together with Sean again.  
Placing the bottle onto the floor, she hovered over me, letting the alcohol in her mouth spill out and into mine. I swallowed hard, taking her lips, tongue against mine, hips moving slightly on my tip. Her hands landed on my shoulders, pushing herself into an arched position, violently rolling her hips, screaming until she spilled cum all over my hips.  
"Fuck me." She sputtered out as she laid down onto my heated chest, face next to mine, leaning on her arm. "Best sex ever."  
I couldn't agree more.  
No words would leave my mouth as we laid there, slowing our thumping hearts. I couldn't help but wonder what had came over her, even though the rest of me told me to shut the fuck up and just enjoy everything before it possibly went away.  
Fuck.  
I didn't want to let her go.  
Not now.  
Not when things were getting good.  
But he was going to be home in two days.  
I wonder if I could fuck her so good, she wouldn't want to leave me?

****

Crawling over to my purse, I pulled out my phone, answering it, squeeling when I heard my Gabriella and Thomas both saying hi. They told me about the adventure that they had at the beach, while I laid down onto the cold hard wood floor, leaning against my arms, so I didn't squish my breasts. As I listened to them playfully argue about who got chased more by the Seagulls, I spread my legs out as an invitation, hoping that Norman was paying attention.  
About mid conversation, I felt kisses being trailed up my spine, then love bites on my neck. His raspy voice begging me to hang up, but I shushed him, so that our friends couldn't hear him. A gasp came flying out of my mouth when he got on top of me and pushed his hard cock into my tight pussy. Quickly, I told them that I would call them back, hit the call end button and pushed the phone towards my purse.  
I perked my ass up more when his hand came around to the front side, fingering my clit, his free hand pushing down on my back, slamming himself into me. I had no time to scream as I cummed all over the hard wood floor. My body flipped over, scooped up and taken over to the bed, slammed down onto the soft mattress. I arched my legs as he reentered, scratched his back, slapped his ass, then pushed his lower half into me as I lifted my ass up and rolled my hips.  
Finally reaching my climax, realizing that this was the last one of the night. I couldn't go anymore, hoping he couldn't either. I became relieved when he laid down next to me, passing out. I flipped off the lamp and curled up next to him. Not wanting to fall asleep, but it took me over anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

My morning became sour quickly when I walked back into the suite, coffee cups in both hands, seeing her crying while on he phone. I placed hers into the fridge, mine onto the counter, then went over to her and stood there staring until she dropped her phone. Going to my knees, she begun to tell me why she was crying. Misha had broken up with her, refusing to tell her why. And instead of being a good friend, I freaked out on her. "Why didn't you tell me that you two were still dating? I thought that when we fucked, you two were just friends."  
"What. Why would you think that?" She jumped to her feet, walking away from me. I stood back up and followed her. "I thought he wanted an open relationship, but it turns out that he thought the same thing with me and I guess that he just couldn't handle it."  
"Did he say that to you?"  
"Well, no. I just assumed that was the reason."  
"I...I.." Not wanting her to run out on me, I begun to apologize for being rude. And then I said it. I told her how I had felt about her from when I first saw her to when we had the very first threesome to now. Her blank stare worried me. It was a lot to take in for her, so I offered to leave the room for a few hours, doing so when she still couldn't speak.  
Was I in the wrong to tell her so suddenly?  
I don't want to lose her. That's why so suddenly.  
But was this just out of jealousy?  
In ways yes, but in others I believed that I was meant to be with her.  
Making my way to the elevator, I heard the laughter of children in another room, couples arguing in another and it made me want to call Helena and my son.

 

****

"Girls what do I do?" Hoping that this three way call would help on Skype, help them see how much pain I was in, I was relieved to get constructive feedback. Tom and Sean also piped in once in a while, which was best since they knew Norman the best. They left the decision up to me, giving me good luck and best wishes, love but most of all support. Even said that if things backfired to just come back home.  
While closing my laptop, the door opened and Norman walked in, tossing the keys and his hat onto the countertop of the bar. I placed my laptop onto the floor, looking at him as he inched towards me, looking like a mess from the sweat and heat.  
"I didn't mean to cause more problems for you." Hearing sincerness in his voice made things easier.  
"It's fine. I'm alright." I sniffled as I reached for the box of tissues. He sat by my knees, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess Misha reconciled with his wife. They are going to try again."  
"I thought you didn't know why?"  
"I lied. I just didn't want to face it."  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way this turned out. I'm sorry for being an ass to you. I'm sorry for everything."  
"What. Why?" I sat up, looking into his eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry for. It was good while it lasted. You both have made me feel like I'm desirable, wanted. And I couldn't have wanted it any other way." He sighed, fidgeted with his hands. "And you. Oh my holy leperchaun lord. You are fucking awesome. You are an amazing actor. I'm positive a wonderful father and holy shit, one epic lover. I couldn't have asked for more." Seeing his worry slip away, I scooted closer to kiss him, holding his hands. "I love you Norman Reedus. And if you are still wanting me, I'll be the happiest girl ever to be yours." Showing him a smile, wanting to hug him, but keeping my distance, he spoke.  
"I love you too." His lips met mine. "Mingus wants to meet you. If that's okay with you."  
"Yes, silly. It is." I kissed him again, pulling him closer for a hug. "I have no problem with kids. If I had my own way, I would have a few of my own. But I can't."  
"Why not?" He pulled back, looking into my eyes.  
"Doctors said I can't have children. Well, okay. They said that I'll have a hard time conceiving, and then from there, they don't know if it'll take."  
"Well, what do you want more?"  
"A girl. I've always wanted to play dress up with her. Do her hair. But also want her to not be afraid of getting dirty. A Tomboy, just like I was when I was a kid. But if I had a boy, I would love him too. Play with Matchbox cars. Jump in mud puddle. Make mud pies."  
"You'll be a wonderful mother." He kissed me again.  
"So, when is Ming coming?"  
"Uh...." He stammared, which made me worry. "I have to go do some movie premieres with Sean for a couple of months and then I'll bring him to you. If I knew any sooner, I would have told you."  
"It's alright. I'll be fine. I'll just work and hang with the girls. I'm sure Sean and Tom will be busy as well. So we'll all get fat off of icecream and whine with each other as we stalkishly watch your guys' movies." I winked, then laughed when he did.  
"And when I get back to you, I'm going to take you out on a fancy date."  
"You? In a suit?" I laughed, which made him frown, then jumped onto me, tickling me.


	22. Chapter 22

Two months had passed, a third threatening to go by as well. Tom, Sean and Norman were gone and us girls moped around my place, eating icecream and watching the t.v. hoping to see our men at the premires. We were bummed that a bunch of fans got to see them, but when they all waved into the cameras and blew us kisses during the MTV interviews, we were happy for that short time.  
Tonight, we were watching Boondock Saints, trying our hand at accents, eating popcorn and candy as well as chocolate. Between the first and second movie, I had a sudden craving for something that I normally didn't want to eat.  
"Is someone making shrimp?"  
"What the fuck?" Sara threw popcorn at me. "You HATE shrimp."  
"Detest it." Angie chimed in. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Oh shut up you two. Are you that oblivious to what's going on with her?" Gabby got to her feet and went to the kitchen, bringing back the package of shrimp from the Chinese restaurant. "Here, sniff this." She shoved it into my face, laughing when I jumped up and bolted into the bathroom. Hearing them laugh as I puked, I couldn't of hated them more.  
"Shut the fuck up. I'm not pregnant." Angie walked in, handing me a cup of water.  
"Oh yes you are." Folding her arms, she went into diva stance and I knew that there was no way arguing with her. "Where's a magic stick when it's needed?"  
"Here." Gabby pulled one out from her pocket and handed it to me. "I've been holding this for you in case it happened."  
"Bitch." I yaked again, flushed the toilet then wiped my face with tissue. "I can't be. The doctors said I had a five percent chance."  
"Five percent my ass." Angie grabbed the plastic stick from Gabby, shoving it my face. "Take it. Piss on it. If it bleeds pink, you're pregnant."  
With a glare I ripped it from her hands, stood up and pulled down my pants. Surprised to see them still standing there, I pissed on the stick, placed it on the sink and immediately shrieked. "Impossible! It's a dud. Right?" Gabby handed me the other three, in which I pissed on them no time flat, shrieking each time it bled pink. "This can't be happening. Norman's going to be upset."  
"Fuck he will." Anger came from Angie. "He will be happy."  
"Yeah, hon. He'll be stoked." Gabby smiled.  
"You two will be great parents." Sara smiled as well, making me want to question her.  
"Seriously? I take your man and you are happy with that? I don't even know if it's his. What if it's Misha's?"  
"Well, you wont. Not until you go to the doctors and see how far along you are." Angie placed the sticks back into the box that Sara was holding and left it on the counter. "We'll go with you."  
Just then my phone rang and I had never felt so scared in my life like I had when we all heard his special ringtone. The same song he sang to me in the kitchen at the resort. Slowly I got up, hoping that the phone would just go to voicemail, but it didn't.  
"God sakes woman. Just answer it." Sara was getting impatient, going to the phone and answering it for me. "Hello? No. This is Sara. Yeah. She's just getting out of the bathroom. Hang on." Handing the phone to me when I got her, I choked back crying.  
"Hello?" Hearing Norman's voice made me nervous and when I hung up, the girls stared at me.  
"What did he want?"  
"He's on his way. Like ten minutes away. He wants to take me out to dinner." My face felt hot, even though the AC was on. "I can't even keep food down. It's going to be obvious."  
"Don't panic. Take some antacid and plenty of water." Gabby went to my medicine cabnint in the bathroom and returned with the bottle. Tasting it was nasty, fruity, chalky mess. Water didn't do much of taking the taste away, but I had to deal since my man was going to be walking through the front door at any moment.  
Hearing Sean and Tom's voice, Gabby and Angie ran out to the living room practically screaming and then a voice was heard, unfamiliar to me and Sara for a split second. We went to the living room, freezing in our tracks when we saw Jeremy Renner standing next to the boys. He smiled at us, holding flowers out to Sara. Norman walked in, holding a single purple tulip, looking nervous as he came to me.  
"I thought roses would be a little much, so Sean suggested something purple."  
"You pulled this from the neighbors front lawn, didn't you?" Sheepishly holding it out, knowing he was in trouble, I took it, not able to be mad. "Thank you. It's the thought that counts."  
"I offered to take one of mine, but he refused." Jeremy nudged him. "Stubborn this one is."  
"Yeah he is."  
"I'm going to put it in some water. Sara..."  
"Mmmhmm." Going with me into the kitchen, I became worried that my secret with the girls was becoming apparent. "You're freaking out aren't you?" Denying it, I pulled a vase out from under the sink, rinsed it and filled it with water. "Stop freaking out."  
Sean walked in, curiosity written on his face. "Freak out about what?"  
"Nothing." We said in unison as we put our flowers in vases.  
"No, no, no. You cannot hide anything from the Flanery. Come on. Spill it."  
"That's up to her, not me." Sara rushed out of the kitchen, making me groan out of fluster, turning to face him.  
"I'm pregnant." His scoff made me uncomfortable.  
"Youse serious?"  
Shaking my head, tears rolling down my face.  
"No. Don't cry. This is beautiful."  
"What's beautiful?"  
Our attention went to the doorway seeing Tom standing there. Sean made motions around his stomach, pointing at me as well. Tom's eyes lit up, rushed to me and hugged me.  
"This is great! You'll be a great mother." His voice trailed off when he saw my tears. "Why are you sad?"  
"Cause I don't know whose it is."  
"What?" They both freaked. "What do you mean?"  
As I begun telling them of the shower adventure at the fairgrounds, which led to the weekend at the resort, their face expressions changed more then five times. It didn't make me feel any better as the water works came.  
"What the hell did you do?" Jeremy came walking in as Tom fumbled the tissue box right into my hands. "Why is she crying?" The boys shushed him, then Tom told him what was going on. He gasped like a little kid, then marched out of the room. We heard yelling, then the girls yelling and watched Jeremy push Norman into the kitchen, straight up to Tom's side. "You need to listen to her. No cutting her off period. Period." He snapped as he stepped back.  
Shaking uncontrolably as I told Norman, his face went blank. But once I was done, he smirked. "Shit, I didn't think I had that kind of power." Everyone laugh, including me, through sniffles and sobs. "Come here baby. I'm not mad." He held out his arms as I went to him. "I'll help you take care of the little ass kicker even if it's not mine. Don't you worry." Kisses landed on my head as I held him, sobbing onto his chest, hands rubbing my back. "When's your doctor visit?"  
"I'll have her call first thing when she wakes up." Angie responded for me.   
"Until then, let's go back to a lovely night of funny movies. Please." Sara wiped her eyes. "I can't stand this blubbering."  
Chuckling, the boys went with the girls into the living room as Norman dragged me.


	23. Chapter 23

Hearing how far along I was, it was pretty blantenant whose it was, but it was a shame that the only one who could go with me was Tom. My girls had to work, Sean and Norman had to run off and get Mingus and Jeremy stayed behind to do maintence on my place. It was still funny to us that the doctors thought that he was the father, never to correct her because we just didn't want to try to explain everything. We also hoped that Gabby wouldn't be mad at our little white lie.  
"Oh my gosh. I have a sudden craving for fries and a chocolate frosty."  
"Then I'll drive you to Wendy's."  
"And Arby's cause I want curly fries." His face expression of disgust was laughable. "Okay Loki, let's go." I grabbed his hand as I hopped off of the exam table and grabbed my purse. "Aren't you glad that Gabby is on birth control and never did what I had?"  
"Yeah. In ways I'm glad she is on birth control. But she's been kind of weird lately. I think she's pregnant too, but she'll rip my head off if I say anything."  
"What? Ha. I know what I'm doing when she gets off of work." He walked me out to the car, opened my side for me, closing it when I got in, then went to the driver's side.  
"Are you going to ever tell Misha?"  
"Why should I?"  
"He should know what's going on."  
"Really? Cause I think that the only person that should know at this point in time is me, the mother."  
Not saying another word, he backed out of the parking slot, then drove off to Wendy's.

*****  
Tom looked at me in disgust again, as I dipped my fries into the icecream. It sucked that I had changed my mind about the curly fries, but I was satisfied.  
"Foul. That's what that is."  
"Don't knock it until you try it, old man."  
"Old? I'm not that old!"  
I tossed a fry at him. "Try it. If you don't like it, then you can say otherwise." His nose wrinkled as he picked up the fry and scooped icecream onto it. Hesitant to eat it, a smile came to my face. "Do it." Shoving it into his mouth, his expression changed quickly. "See. I told you it's not that bad.  
"Shut it, porky."  
I gasped.  
"Okay, piglet. Just don't tell anyone that I have succumbed to your ways."  
I laughed in an evil tone.  
"Okay lady. Don't go down that road. You're too precious for evil."  
I did the Gollum voice, repeating precious which made him laugh.

 

*****

After night fell, Tom rounded all of our friends, having them sit in the living room, while he stood in front of the t.v. with me. Norman sat on the coffee table, looking down at the ground, his son right next to him, looking happy as could be.  
"We went to the doctors today. Since I had nothing else to do, I volunteered to go." Tom looked at Gabby, then at me. "Are you going to tell us who the father is?"  
"Sure." I looked at Mingus, motioning at him to come to me. I placed my hand under his chin, pulling it up to look at me. "What would you say if you had a brother or sister coming?" His eyes lit up, arms going around me for a hug. "Seriously? YES!" He yelled as his father looked up at me surprised.  
"Looks like you are that powerful." I winked at him as he stood up and came over to us.  
The words "Oh thank God" came out of his mouth while hugging me, with Mingus inbetween us. "It better be a little girl. Mingus is enough for me." A smile shined through his voice, laughing when Mingus whined.  
"And what are you going to do if it's a boy?" Sean piped up.  
Norman pulled away from me, glaring at his best friend. "You shut your whore mouth!" He snapped, making us laugh, then turned to Tom and thanked him for being there with me.  
"And you!" I pointed at Gabby. "You need to come with me." Going to her, I slapped her leg when she tried to protest, quickly shutting her mouth, getting up and following me into the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it as I slid a brand new box of magic sticks across the counter. "Don't even think about leaving this bathroom without pissing on those."  
"Why are you even assuming?"  
"Tom's assuming, I'm confirming."  
Nerviously doing as I commanded, I knew that Tom was waiting in the kitchen with Norman. Instantly pink, we screamed and jumped up and down then ran out to the boys. She shoved it into Tom's face as I latched onto Norman, smiling like crazy. He was speachless, but smiling.  
"Okay, but this is fucking crazy." Sean spoke.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Cause Angie just found out last night that she was pregnant too."  
"SEAN!" She yelled. "Dammit. This was suppose to be their day."  
"Fuck that. It's everyone's day!"  
"Everyone's going to pop out little British grimlins and here I am, stuck being the babysitter." Sara pouted.  
"Ah no. You aren't going to make us feel bad for you. You know you'll have your chance soon. You'll be an awesome aunt!" I went to her, hugging her. "Don't be mopy or I'll have Renner attack you.  
"Is that a promise?" She grinned.  
"You little shit." I tickled her as she screamed, picked her up and tossed her onto him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wake up!" A slap landed on my thigh as Gabby tried to wake me. "We're here!" Sitting up I saw how crowded the place had become. "Comic Con here we come baby."  
"Great." I moaned, upset that everything had just been a dream.  
"What's wrong?" I spilled the whole dream to her, hearing her giggle. "Well, that doesn't seem that bad to be a dream. Though it does suck that it wasn't real."  
"Yeah." I opened the door, stepped out and slammed it shut. She came around the front of the car and handed me my V.I.P. pass. "Be glad that you at least get to see him unlimited." She laughed as I placed it around my neck. "Let's go." She put her arm around mine and dragged me towards the entrance.  
We weaved around crowds of people for the other booths, straight to the line of the Norman Reedus booth. All of the other girls who had passes kept taking their sweet time, so it led us to getting grumpy, until we saw Sean driving around on a scooter, making weird noises. Cheering him on until he drove up to us and stopped before hitting my legs.  
"Well hello there beautiful ladies. I see that you haven't been in this line before. Did you just get here?" We nodded without words. "Come with me." He backed up and drove off towards the table. We looked at each other, then followed him, stopping when we saw him whisper to Norman. Norman looked at us cracking a smile, then waved at us to go to him.  
Shaking, we went to him, listening to him. "Go with Flanery to the break room and get yourselves something to eat. I'll be there in like twenty minutes." Excited, smiling and following Sean, we clutched onto each other wondering what the hell was going on and what was going to happen to us.  
In the break room, Sean dished out fruit salad, fried chicken and mashed potatoes, watching us eat it slowly. He explained that he and Norman had decided that today they were going to pick out two girls to have lunch with and if the girls proved to be trustworthy fans, they were going to spend a month with them.  
Oh fuck yeah.  
Thank you GOD for letting them chose us.  
Now be on our best behaviors.  
Gabby and I said nothing as we ate, only glancing at each other or at him whenever he spoke. When Norman finally walked in, he announced that all the fans were sad that he went on break.  
"So, this is who you chose? You girls are lovely." We smiled. "What may we call you?"  
"I'm Gabby and this is...." I hiccuped, getting everyone to laugh. I excused myself then told them my name. Then the door opened and Tom Hiddleston walked in, wearing his Loki outfit. Gabby squeaked, dropping her glass of iced water onto herself. Norman laughed as Sean rushed off to get paper towels.  
"Is this them?"  
"What?" I almost choked. "Are you in on this too?"  
"Ha. It was my idea." He looked at Norman. "I suppose these two claimed it was theirs."  
"Shut up Loki." Norman teased him, then playfully boxed him. Sean returned with two rolls of paper towels and a change of clothes.  
"One of the staff members had a change of work clothes and just said that you can act as Staff today." He placed the clothes onto the table and held onto the roll as she begun to clean herself up.  
Tom came over to me, picking me up and tossing me at Norman, thankfully catching me. "Now now Loki. No using civilians."  
"Okay, Daryl. I'll get you."  
We laughed as they threw food at each other, causing us to throw food as well, getting into teams as Sean acted as a ref. I threw food with Norman as Gabby teamed up with Tom, throwing food back, once in a while, all of us throwing food at Sean.  
When Sean finally called it off, an hour later, the boys huddled together to talk, then looked at us. "Congrats girls. You get us for a month."  
Huge smiles came to our faces as we held onto each other, excitedly. If only they knew what they were getting themselves into.


End file.
